Time has no meaning without you
by PawsLover
Summary: What happens when everything you know changes in a blink of an eye, or two. And you end up in the room of you favorite character of your favorite game, Tracer. It's M because Lena is freakish hot. LenaxOC and other pairings.
1. Snug as a bug

_Life._

My life had no meaning. Not even a single meaning at all, other than playing.

 _Playing what?_ That'd be Overwatch.

 _Overwatch_ is a game that came out early this year, 2016, and changed my life completely.

Like, from being a boring human who does nothing more than studying a boring Game Designer's degree, to a boring human who does nothing more than studying a boring Game Designer's degree and that also plays Overwatch.

And it isn't like I'm the best at Overwatch.

Although you could say I'm a pretty decent Tracer.

And that's the main reason why I play Overwatch. Because it is fun to play Tracer, and _only_ Tracer.

People often ask me if I play anything else, and, _obviously,_ the answer is always no.

Not that I can't do it, but I don't _want_ to do it. Why would I? Once you fall in love with that speed, those giggles, and that _beautiful_ British accent, there's no going back.

That being said, I have a crush on Tracer.

Ok, I know, _I know. Lame, right?_ Well, I'm sorry. No, I'm not a pervert that searches for weird Overwatch stuff on the Internet.

And yes, I do think about how my life would be with her _existing._

Now, I don't know what you thought I'd be doing at 2:00 am other than playing, but that's what I'm doing, _like,_ that's what I do… All the time.

And even when I myself think it's indeed very lame, I have fun most of the time, and the community is pretty cool too… _most of the time._

So what'd someone like me, a _boring student,_ could do when the screen of your computer starts shining like _the freaking s_ un, and the next thing you see is nothing?

…

Wait, what?

...

"So ye tellin' me, _love._ That you just _materialized_ in my room, and you don't know where you are, but you _do_ know who I am?" I nodded, my eyes wandering around the place without hesitating, and then landing on _her_.

On _Tracer._

"Could ye at the very least, tell me yer name, dearie?" _Oh the accent._

 _Oh that bloody accent._

"M-my name is Bruce." I stuttered, my voice breaking from the shyness I was feeling. "And like I told you before, I was in my room and, _literally"_ A non-profit British accent escaped my mouth, thanks to hours of playing Tracer. "I blinked _twice"_ Again, "And I was already here! And not only _me,_ but most of my things are here too!" I sighed, "And now I'm having this weird British accent because of you" I tried controlling it.

"Oh well, _Bruce._ I'm sorry for having some trouble _believing_ you, you know. It's not everyday you find someone _materiali-"_

" _Well you better believe him now, Lena. He's your new partner after all" That voice was Winston, no doubt about that._

" _What!?_ " She raised her voice without realizing, and then apologized, "No offense, love. But I don't want to share a room with a boy, Winston!" She yelled at nothing, "And could ye please show yourself?"

" _I'm right behind you"_ We both turned around and saw nothing else than my Laptop with the Overwatch game open and the logo in the middle.

"Oh at least my laptop is here" I sighed in relieve, "Do we have Internet?" I asked Winston.

" _We do"_ He chuckled, " _Ironically, We are not apes, we do have Internet."_

"Is this my world?" I asked again while walking closer to my laptop.

" _It is not your world, it's another universe in which Overwatch isn't a game...you could say that this is the Overwatch universe"_

"Wait a second, wait you one bloody second! Why no one told me 'bout this?" She asked Winston, leaning on to see the laptop and putting her soft hand on my shoulder for support.

" _We had a meeting yesterday, Lena. You just decided to NOT GO to the meeting, we discussed the terms. We even monitorized the subjects we were going to choose!" Winston sighed, "We ended up choosing the one who loves you the most, because the others whilst being slightly better than him with Tracer, they were either real assholes or just plain perverts..."_

I turned bright red and she started laughing. She patted my back softly, and then changed to just rubbing my back, and drawing circles with her nails.

"Really?" She smiled at me.

"Well...y-yeah, I mean, if you put it in that way, I did have the biggest crush on ya" I confessed with my cheeks red like tomatoes.

" _Did?_ So not anymore?" She asked with amusement in her voice, Winston long gone and forgotten.

"I mean, y-you weren't...you know, _real_ , before" She squeaked a high pitched "awww" and hugged me.

"Does that means ye think it isn't impossible anymo', dearie?" She asked amused while squishing me.

"I-I mean...I have this little hope that you might actually, y'know, like me? A bit?" I replied without complaining about her affection.

"Well if it's _liking_ I already do, but I don't think that's what ye had in mind now, was it?" I turned red again, and hesitantly nodded, "Awww" she pulled me closer, "Dun ya worry, love! We will figure that out in the future! For now, let's just sleep because it's freakish 3 in the morning and I'm very, _very_ tired!" _Is she actually tired?_

"I can sleep in the sofa…" I said and looked around for my things, first I picked up my laptop, "I don't think I can tell anyone about this… From my world, that is"

"I don't think ya should do anythin' without talkin' with my big boy Winston first, dear" she told me without looking at me, instead concentrated on my laptop screen, "Is that me in the background of that thingy over there?"

"Huh?" I turned to see what she meant and, indeed, it was her in the background of the main menu, "Ah, uhm...yeah, you're a videogame in my world and well...t-there you are!" Even I got confused at my own explanation, but since it made her laugh, I didn't mind a single bit.

"Oh really?" I started walking towards the sofa and she followed me, "And what's it about? The game I mean" She asked me, now this time looking at me directly in my eyes.

 _Those lovely hazel eyes._

"W-well, you have to, like, sometimes defend zones, or sometimes your team has to push the payload and all that" Thinking with her by my side was hard, "Also attack the zone and conquer it…"

" _Almost like Battlefield"_ We both said at the same time…

"Wait, you play battlefield!?" She asked me impressed, a smile on her face.

"Wait, Battlefield exists here?" She laughed.

"'Course it does! Love, I have all the games! Literally all" She smiled proudly.

"Really? Even the new BF1?" She nodded eagerly, and stepped closer to me, grabbed my hands and raised them to the air, "I bought it like an hour ago! Wanna try it now!?" She was so, _so_ excited, I had to take a step away in order to breath, since she was stealing all the oxygen.

"Weren't you very, _very_ tired, though?" She "pfff" me.

"I'm always up for a little fun, love! I thought you knew me!" She laughed and pulled me by the wrist out of the room and into the living room, "Alright, since you're cute, and don't know where the kitchen is, I'll let you play the first game while I make some snack, alright? How ya feel 'bout that?" I smiled.

" _Snug as a bug in a rug_ " I said and immediately felt her lips on my forehead.

"And ye said ye didn't like british accents" she left me alone to feel the warmness on my cheeks increase exponentially.

After finishing the tutorial and running into a few German tanks, I decided that she was going to take her time and started singing to myself very lowly.

" _Daisy, Daisy. Give me your answer do._

 _I'm half crazy all for the love of you._

 _It won't be a stylish marriage._

 _I can't afford a carriage._

 _But you'll look sweet upon the seat of a bicycle made for two…"_

I heard the kitchen door opening…

" _Michael, michael, here is your answer, true._

It was her voice, a little high-pitched, but pretty lovely anyways.

" _I'm not crazy, all for the love of you._

 _There won't be any marriage._

 _If you can't afford a carriage._

' _Cause I'll be switched if I get hitched_

 _On a bicycle made for two!"_

"Well it seems we are the Disney duo" I said to myself, but she obviously heard me and laughed.

"Is that like a musical thingy?" I turned to see her in confusion.

"Maybe only video games are related between our universes, huh?" She crooked her head.

"Love, yer using weird complex words now. Everythin' alright? Is the game not good enough?" She placed two bowls with some popcorns, chicken and nachos on the ground in front of me, and two cups filled with what seemed to be soda, and proceeded to sit besides me on the floor, using the sofa as support in front of the big plasma tv.

" 'Tis nothin' dear, I'm alrite and good" she laughed at my accent, "The game's alrite too, pretty dope to meh" she snorted.

"Your accent ain't exactly bad, love" She rested her head on my shoulder while I was killing some people in the game, "with a little tip' tap' time with me your accent will sound natural in no time at'ol!" I could feel her smile without even looking at her, and I couldn't help but smile too.

After some time of playing, and finishing all the snacks by ourselves, I finished my last game to realize that Tracer fell asleep right on my lap, and I could feel her beautiful short hair tickling me…

I smiled at the sight.

It seemed like maybe life was going to be good now.

That life was going to have a meaning once again to me.

-Lena-Love-Lena-Love

 **I do not own Overwatch and I only own the story.**

 **I love y'all :)**

 **Some reviews might help me get inspired to do more :D so please ~**


	2. Yer a dear, love

**Before anything I'll answer some questions: Other games could also have their universes, but that's not relevant in this story :). Yeah, Winston was just communicating through the Laptop, it's not like he's Anthena or anything. And uh, well I guess you could say that's how Tracer interacts with people she likes, or well at least that's my version of Tracer. All the other questions will be answer through the story.**

I woke up, my eyes looking at the ceiling. My arms cold and crossed in an attempt to keep them warm and my legs numb, I couldn't even feel them.

My throat felt rather itchy and it was hard to breath even through my nose...that's what happens when you sleep on the floor in such a chilly place.

I lowered my head to check my legs, and I found Tracer _drooling_ on my lap...she looked so cute and pretty, most of her body was on the floor, while I was on my sitting position.

I cleared my throat.

"Hey, Tracer" I tried poking her cheek to wake her up, "Tracer" I raised my voice just a little bit, and her eyebrows wiggled, "Come on, Tracer. I know you're awa-"

"Lena" She said, her eyes still closed, "Ye've to call me Lena, love" she let out a giggle.

"Lena, could you please wake up? I can't feel my legs and it's rather chilly in here" She smiled and boosted herself up.

"Okay, okay. I'm up." She offered her hand to help me get up and I took it.

I pulled her but my legs didn't reply, and ended up making her fall on me once again.

"S-sorry" I apologized and tried to move.

" 'Tis alright, love" she boosted herself and tried helping me again, this time prepared, "Here you...go!" she pulled me hard and holded me for a second.

"I think I can handle it from here" I told her and she giggled again.

"If ye' say so" She let me go, "Now, why don't ye take a showa' while I make some breakfast for us, huh?" I nodded, "The bathroom's over there" She pointed at a pink door that was right before her bedroom.

"Alright, see ya' in a few" I picked up some clothes from my pile of stuff that materialized with me, and started walking towards the bathroom.

After a few minutes I was already in the tub, hot water falling on my skin.

But my mind was at another place at that moment.

Alright, it was fine and cool. Almost _amazing_ that I was living with the crush of my life, _Tracer_ , or, uh, _Lena._ But for how long? And how are my parent going to react to it? Do they know? Or are they oblivious of the fact that I've been out for more than 12 hours? Is the time in this world different than the time in my own world? It sure doesn't feel like it, but now is when the theory of relativity would help the most.

 _How similar is this world to my own world?_

Questions, hella lot of questions, and no answers, but theories.

For example the weight.

Things didn't feel that heavy in this place, they felt rather light. Even my laptop. Even my own organs.

Everything on me was significantly lighter than on earth… _My earth_.

Temperature was still the same, or at least it felt that way. But there were things that differ from my own universe, which only meant that I truly was on another universe.

"Hey, love! You alrite' over there?" Lena's voice kicked me out of my little bubble, "Ye've been there for quite a long time!" She knocked the door.

"Y-yeah! I'm fine, I'm fine. I'll go out in a second, don't worry" I replied before she did something more embarrassing than just knocking at the door.

I heard her giggle.

"Alrite' then, breakfast is ready!" I heard her go away.

 _What am I supposed to be doing here?_

Letting out the hugest sigh ever, I stood up and left the tub. Dried myself with a towel and put on some cloths.

When I opened the door the steam went out too, and that hot steam combined with the chill of the living room felt rather _too_ good.

I followed the smell of food and in no time I was already on the kitchen, my eyes glued to Lena, who was wearing a cute pink apron with the Overwatch logo everywhere, and some clothes under it.

"Hey, love" She said, "Ye kinda staring at me, dearie" she let out a huge laugh the moment I realized that I was indeed _staring_ at her, and I quickly turned away.

"S-sorry" I had to apologize.

"Hey now, I didn't say it was a bad thing, love" She smiled at me, "You've got to chill!" She placed two bowls of hot soup on a small wooden table and took a sit, "Come'er take a sit, you look rather worried, so ye can talk to me 'bout it" She gave me another smile, "We're partners after'ol, aren't we?" I nodded, sighed and then took a sit in front of her.

"I'm just worried 'bout my folks" I told her, not caring about that still non-profit british accent I sometimes accidentally let out, "I dunno if they're aware of this, or anythin'. You see it's like...like! I-I just can't y'know? I don't know if one second here is one year over there, or if one year here is only one second over there" I started to panic, "I-I don't even how long will I be able to survive in this universe, in which apparently gravity is less strong that in my universe...I-I just don't know" I lowered my head and covered my face with my fist.

"Hey, look, love" I lifted my head to find her smiling at me, in a rather caring way, "I know how that feels, trust me, I do" _Slipstream was the first thing that came into my mind,_ "And I know that ye' must be so lost right now, so I've been trying to keep ye out of it until we get the chance to talk with mah boy Winston, but I guess that's absolutely impossible with such a caring boy like ye, right?" I snorted, " So, uh, I dunno, dearie. Those are really complex stuff and I just don't have any knowledge 'bout that. But I can tell ye' this: The best thing ye can do right now is not to worry, since it won't do ye anythin' good, alrite? " I nodded, "I'm here for ya, boy. Yer my precious partner after'ol!" I smiled at her.

"Thanks, Tracer" She glared at me, "I-I mean, Thanks, Lena" She giggled and proceeded to eat her food.

 _How am I supposed to help her, though? I have no powers!..._ Guess I'm gonna have to pay Winston a visit rather soon…

After an hour of just talking while eating our soup, Lena _decided_ it was necessary, in order to make me feel a little more _relaxed_ , that a gaming session should commence at that _exact_ moment.

"I mean sure, but I don't wanna play more Battlefield 1, trust me. I had dreams it" _And about her too._

"What do ya want to play then, love?" She asked me, following me to the living room.

"Why don't you, uh…" I picked up my laptop and went to sit at the couch, and after a few moments I decided, "Why don't you play Overwatch?" She looked at me in awe, like she hadn't thought about that before, and smiled at me, "You could play as, uh… Tracer" She nodded furiously and took my laptop from me, connected the mouse and placed it on the floor with her laying in front of it.

After a few minutes she got hold of the controls and went to look for herself.

"Wow, that really is me" I decided to lay on the floor with her, and kept a normal distance in order to _not_ touch her but still be able to see the screen…

Or that until she moved closer to me.

"See that's, like, my voice!" She made a face, "Wow my voice is so annoying" She laughed at herself.

"I for one like your voice" I confessed to her while looking at the screen, "It's full of happiness and I just can't help but love it" I let out a chuckle, and sighed, "Laaaame"

"I don't think that's lame" she rested her head on my shoulder for a second, "I think it's sweet, love" She turned to see me, "Thank ya'" She gave me a beautiful smile and returned to her game.

After an hour or so of her just yelling at the screen at sometimes and complaining about how she most certainly can _leap between time and space more than just 3 times every 4 seconds_ , I decided to ask.

"Hey so, when are we going to talk with Winston?" I asked her after she died for the 8th time.

"I mean we could go now, but I'm waiting for him to get this new thingy done for my Chronal Accelerator, since he said it was important for both ye and me" She replied and stood up, "See?" She padded her Chronal Accelerator.

"Without that you're gone forever, aren't ya'?" She nodded with her hand on the device, "Can you even take it off?"

"Well, I can wiggle it around, y'know, sometimes I can put it on my back, and so, but it is so big, I can't put it somewhere else than my chest or my back, and let's say that it is very, _very_ vulnerable if I leave it on my back…" I nodded.

"I gotcha" I stood up, "I promise I won't let anyone touch that. I won't let you go through what you've been before, again. It must've been terrifying" She doubted for a second and then took a step forward and hugged me.

 _It felt like heaven._

Her _everything_ was soft, but firm at the same time, granted she's been always one the battlefield, and even though it hurt a little with her Chronal Accelerator crushing part of my torso, it felt good to be hugged.

I hugged her back, and she hid her face on my chest.

"Thanks, love. Yer a dear" She let me go and smiled at me, "So, let's just wait until Winston finishes whateva he's workin' on and then we can go, since it's very problematic to go to the Overwatch base, get pass Morrison and all that" She explained and started walking to her room, "Why don't ya go get yerself somethin' cozy to wear and I give you a tour around the place, huh?" I nodded and she gave me a smile, "Alrite! I'll go change, I'll be just a moment!" She closed her door and left me alone to look for some cozy clothes to wear and maybe a sweater…

….

...

Or maybe nothing since my sweaters didn't materialize into this world.


	3. Tour time

"Love, ye' should've bringed some, I dunno, sweaters maybe?" She told me while opening the door that leaded outside of the apartment, and guided me to the elevator.

"Well it wasn't my fault they didn't _materialized_ into this freaking universe. For all I know they could be flying through an infinite time-space wormhole right now, and there's _absolutely_ nothing I could do 'bout it, _dearie_ " she chuckled and hit me softly with her elbow

"Now, now. No need to get sassy 'bout it, I'll buy ye a new one, so don't worry 'bout it" she smiled at me and clicked a button that made the rather fancy, advanced elevator open and she motioned me to get in first.

The elevator was made out of _glass_ , and you could see the outside. Apparently we were pretty _goddamn high_ and I was able to appreciate a beautiful sight of the whole city, with the Overwatch office on the middle of it, outstanding because of the logo and the colours.

"Holy cow" I exclaimed at the sight, and heard her laugh.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She placed a hand on my shoulder and appreciated the view by my side, "This, love, is what we fight for" she turned to see me, "This is what _I_ fight for, love. This is what makes me wanna get up everyday with a smile on my face. 'Cause ye never know when's it going to disappear...it happened to me, once." She looked at me with a sad smile, "It's happening to you, apparently" I bit my lip in agreement, "So just enjoy the moment while ye can, sadly, for all we know you could be back in your room in a blink of an eye!" I let out a quiet sigh and took her hand, pulled her closer to me and embraced her.

"Now that you mention it, it's true. You could just be gone from my life in a blink of an eye just like this all started…" I felt her tremble, and I could swear I heard her giggle, "W-what?"

"You smell funny" she told me, returning the hug after a few second to make it last longer, and buried her face in my chest again.

"Well, they didn't bring my lotion either, so it's just soap and shampoo" I explained to her, and she let out a laugh, let go of me and placed her hands on her hips.

"Ye, love. My blueberry with extra girly scent _shampoo_!"

 _Well…_

"This one!?, or do ye prefer *swoosh*this one!? Or *swoosh* This one!?" …

Who would've thought that Lena would apparently use her abilities for almost _everything._ Including, of course, choosing between clothes.

The thing was simple, she used her dashes to bring me any sweater she finds either cute, manly, or utterly adorable. And whilst they were indeed quite good, the price was also quite _expensive_ , and I was just waiting for her to bring me something rather…

" _Cheapa'!?_ Why would ye' want something cheaper, love?" She stared at me while holding yet another _utterly adorable_ white-gold Mercy themed sweater, "This is an Overwatch store, love! And lemme remind ye' that I _am_ an Overwatch hero! I can pay, I'm able to pay, and I _want_ to pay for this, so you can't complain, just choose!" She took all the sweaters she has found since we got here, and showed them to me one more time…

"Okay, _okay._ It's fine now, you can stop, I'll take…" She looked at me with sparks on her eyes, "This one"

"The _Mercy_ one!?" She asked in disbelief, "I thought you were going to choose, I don't know, _the hero you loved the most!?_ " She placed a sweater _full_ of Tracer pictures, phrases and autographs on the table, "See? _See?_ It's better than...than this!" She placed the Mercy one on the table, showing the back of it, which had nothing, just like the front part, but a big phrase in italics that said: " _Heroes never die"_ white and gold, with a little black hoodie.

"Well, Lena" I picked up the Mercy one, "This one is way cooler, simpler and prettier than...than this _obsession_ " I pointed at her sweater, "Also, I've never really liked the colour of your pants, Although they do make your b-" I closed my mouth before anything _wrong_ could've escaped from 'em.

Too bad she did notice.

"My _what?_ " She smirked at me...a foxy smile on her face, "What were ye going to say, _love?_ "

"Nothing" I turned away with my cheeks slightly red.

"Tell me" I shook my head in denial, "Tell me or we are buying this _obsessive_ sweater" she threatened.

"Y-your _butt_ " I mumbled, and she chuckled.

"What? I couldn't heeeear ye" she was barely holding her laughter.

"Your butt! It makes yer butt stand out, alrite? Geez" I sighed and tried to cover my red face.

"W-well yeah, I do have a nice butt" Her cheeks were also slightly red, although she still had that cheeky smile on her face, "S-so…" She picked up the Mercy sweater and started walking, with me following, towards the cashier, "W-what else do you like 'bout me?" Her cheeks were red, but it looked like she was about to explode from happiness…

 _Like always._

"Lena, it'd be easier if just asked what I _don't like_ about you" I sighed as she gave the cashier money, "Because there are way too many things about you that I just…" I turned to find her staring at me, with the sweater on hanging on her arm, and a smile growing more and more, " _Adore"_

"L-like what?" She asked me, I shook my head, "Come on, tell me one thing!" She told me as we got out of the store, "One thing, only one more thing" she was moving around me in circles.

"Okay…" I grabbed her shoulders to stop her, "I really love your hair" her eyes widened, "It's unique, and crazy, it suits you...it defines you, yknow? And also, I'll have to confess I have something for girls with short hair yeah" she chuckled, and gave me a quick hug before turning around, apparently satisfied.

"Also I love it when you hug me…" I mumbled…

"I heard you!"

 _Dang it._

We were now getting closer to the famous Overwatch tower, and everything just kept getting crowded and crowded.

There was a little place, though, that looked quite interesting, with the white colours.

"That's Mercy's place of health" Lena informed me, "She's cool and all that but, I dunno, there's something 'bout her that I don't like"

"Yeah, I feel it too, she has this, I know it'll sound weird but, obsession with life" Lena nodded in agreement, "It's kinda terrifying" she nodded again, and pulled me towards a little restaurant that was in front of Mercy's place, "Let's go eat here, there's not many people since everyone's gone to Mercy's place"

"Alrighty" She kept pulling me anyways.

After a few minutes we were already waiting for a guy to take our orders.

"Whatcha' gonna eat?" She asked me with her eyes glued on the menu, "I think I'll go for sushi" She grinned, "It's my favourite thingy in the world!"

"Funny, it's my favorite food too" I placed down the menu, "I guess I'll have some rolls and rise" She smiled.

"Keepin' it simple?" I nodded, "Or ye' still worried 'bout money?" I shook my head.

"I'm just thinking 'bout stuff" she raised an eyebrow, " _important_ stuff" She exclaimed an "ooh" and started looking for someone to take our orders.

"You can tell me anythin', love. We are together in this!" The guy finally appeared, "He and I will have one of these and also one of these, please" The guy nodded.

"Anything to drink?" He asked.

"I'll have a soda!" She said.

"I'm okay with some water" The guy nodded and left.

 _This feels like a date._

I heard her giggle.

"What?"

"Nothin', nothin' it's just that" she stopped laughing, "This feels more like a date than a tour" she told me, her cheeks slightly red.

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" I said and for the first time in a few days, I laughed, "Let me think of this as a date, alrite?"

"I-I, yeah, sure" she looked away, "Then I'll think of this as date, too" I couldn't help but smile.

"Then it's a date" She blinked twice and then laughed.

"Guess yer right, love" She said between giggles.

After that the food arrived and it took us a good 30 minutes to finish it all.

"We should get going, it's getting late already" I looked out of the windows of the restaurant, and indeed it was already dark.

"You'll have to pay first, Lena" I heard someone laughing in a psychotic way.

"There's no need for it, dude!" Someone yelled from what appeared to be the kitchen, "Roadhog and I, Junkrat, owe miss Oxton a shit ton!" I heard his crazy laughter one more time before it faded away with the sound of food frying.

"Weren't those two on the bad side?" I asked her and she turned to see me, confused.

"Those two cuties? Now way in'ell luv, those two are just a bit problematic, nothin' else ye' should worry 'bout" She stood up and went to the door, "Ye comin'?"

I nodded and followed her, exhaustion kicking in, making me let out a huge yawn.

"Someone's tired" I nodded and yawned again, making her giggle, "Really tired"

"And cold. Can ye' give me the sweater?" She sighed and gave it to me.

"I still can't believe ye'd choose _this_ one" She shook her head.

"I still can't believe you'd get _jealous_ because of a _bloody_ sweater" Her cheeks turned red.

"Who said 'm jealous!?" She pouted at me, in the cutest way possible.

"Okay, okay, you're not jealous. Not a bit" I raised my hands in defeat.

"Hurry up now, I wanna play some games!" She pulled me and dashed, travelling through time without me even noticing.

"What the…" My head felt dizzy, and my vision was rather blurry, "Why'd you...why would you do that…" I lost my balance and hit the floor, "Lena...what…"

My vision was gettin' darker, and after a few seconds, I lost it all.

It felt like I skipped no one, but ten heart beats


	4. Chronic Kisses

I woke up.

The first thing I felt was Lena's soft, warm body glued to my left side, her arms embracing my torso while her head was resting next to mine, which was facing the ceiling.

I kept wondering why, and _how_ did I end up in this position, until I tried to move.

Then I felt something metal on my left side, where Lena's breast and my arm where touching, and suddenly everything made sense.

It was her Chronal Accelerator, and I was most likely suffering from some kind of…

" _Chronal Dissociation"_ I mumbled, but apparently I did it loud enough for her to open her eyes.

Which were puffy, and very red-ish.

"Why were you crying, Lena…?" I asked her with a weak voice, and she shook her head.

"It's my fault" She hid her face on my shoulder, "I'm so, _so_ sorry" Her eyes got watery againand I could feel my heart shattering into a million pieces.

I shifted and rolled to be able to face her, and denied with my head.

"It's not your fa-"

"It is!" She hit my arm without efforts, "It bloody is my fault, fucking dammit!" She started crying, "Winston told me it was a very, _very_ bad idea to use my blink when I was holding someone...But I was just so excited 'bout everything, 'bout our date, 'bout my new partner...and...and now…" She started sobbing, holding my shirt and hiding her face in my chest, letting me feel her tears, "Now you're like _me"_ Her grip tightened, "Ye can hate me now, Bruce." _Bruce._

 _What happened to my beautiful "Love"?_

I let out a sigh, and moved the device that was now keeping us _both_ in our present time to a more comfortable place, and then embraced her.

"I didn't want to tell you this, Lena, but, how many people do you think that live in my universe" She didn't reply, "About 7 billion people" I could feel her eyebrows rising, "About 20 millions play Overwatch" I laughed, "Yes, of course, including my sorry ass" I felt her shaking, signal that she was holding one of her beautiful giggles, "Now, consider that you're one of the most famous characters in Overwatch, and about a third part of the population that plays Overwatch loves you _to the core_ " She lifted her head and looked at me with her head crooked to the side, confused, "And that's about 6 million people that loves you, like, _a lot,_ Lena" She smiled at me, "And above all those mundanes, there's my love for you" Her eyes widened, "I'm the one who loves you the most, Lena. And I don't think you understand the magnitude of loving you _more_ than 6 million people, and to be honest with you, neither do I, but I bet you could _kill_ me, Lena" She blinked twice, "And I'd still love you"

It took her about forty seconds to process everything I confessed to her, and while she was doing that, I was internally screaming. I wasn't even sure if it was my heart or her heart that was beating at the speed of light, but I felt like I was going to pass out again.

Until she let out a giggle, and took hold of one of my hands.

"I don't get it" She was smiling brightly, "We've been together for, like, twenty four hours and yet...My heart is beating so fast" She laughed, "And I bet my face is pretty red right now, isn't it?" I nodded, "I've never felt this way before…" She was blushing, and in one moment, she smirked, "Close your eyes, love" I snorted.

"That's so cliché" I said as I closed my eyes.

"S-shut up" We were already close, and I could feel her body and my own literally _burning_ , but the moment I felt her breath on my lips, I went completely silent…

I felt one of her hands on the back of my head, her fingers softly playing with my hair…

And then, nothing.

The sound of a door _breaking_ made us separate from each other, and sent the Chronal Accelerator away from us, to the floor.

"LENA!" We heard someone yelling her name.

"What is Winston doing here?" She boosted herself out of the bed and went to get the Chronal Accelerator.

"I called him when you started, uh, getting lost between times. Didn't expect him to be this fast, though" She returned to the bed, and embraced me one more time, this time letting out a giggle, though, "I think yer my new favourite stuffed animal, love" I laughed, "We're here, Winston!" I heard some loud footsteps coming from the living room, and then a knock-knock, "Oh gosh, Love. Ye know ye can come in, just don't freak out"

A huge gorilla appeared from the door with a concern look on his face and a big backpack with the Overwatch symbol on it. He was wearing a nice suit and some gloves too.

"O-oh! Am I interrupting something?" he said and covered his eyes.

"No, love" Lena told him with a slight blush on her face, "I'm keeping us, you know, in the present" Winston uncovered his eyes and checked the Chronal Accelerator.

"Nice thinking, Lena" She let out a laugh, "Don't worry, I'll help you both in a matter of seconds.

He placed the bag on the floor and started searching for something in it.

"For you, Lena, since you've always complained about my beautiful Chronal Accelerator being too big" I felt her nod, "I've developed this new, mini-chronal accelerator" He took out a blue, shiny bracelet out of the bag, "It works as a mediator for you to be able to stay in present, just the way my Chronal Accelerator works. The only con, is that you can't use your other abilities, since it's too small and doesn't have that much energy" he exhaled, as if he had been holding his breath all this time, and then inhaled, "I made it for you to be able to sleep in a comfortable position again, and wear dresses and nice shirts again, and all that stuff you talked to me about, remember?" Lena nodded.

In a matter of seconds she was already wearing it, and set me free from her arms…

 _Which was not something I liked, if that's what you're wondering._

"I made one for you, too, Bruce, in case this scenario, well…" Lena lowered her face and mumbled another _Sorry…_.

" 'Tis alright, just lend it to me, let me check it out!" I pretended to be excited, and wore the bracelet the moment he gave it to me.

I just had to chuckle.

"What?" Lena asked with curiosity.

"Nothin', love. Is just that we match!" I said, and it took her some time to realize that we were now wearing the same bracelet.

"True!" She hugged me again, and started laughing with happiness.

"Now, Lena. There's stuff Bruce oughta know, now that he has Chronal Dissasociation" Lena nodded, and sat down on the floor, padding the place next to her, inviting me to sit there.

I did, and Winston started talking.

"Now that you have the Chronal Dissasociation, you can't take off your Bracelet, in forever. See, what my Chronal Accelerator and my mini-Chronal accelerator does is simply keep your molecules in the present, not letting them go wherever they want to. And although the Chronal Accelerator can be used to manipulate your own time to travel the way Lena does, the mini-chronal accelerator can't, and if you ever try to use it that way, it'll probably break, and send you to another time, or worst. Kill you." I gulped, "But, let's see it in another way. Now you, too, have the same ability that Lena has to travel through time, though it's not the same. Since you're not from this universe, your time could also be different than ours, which means you could be faster, or slower than her, though I could bet you've been making some theories about time already, am I right?" I nodded, "Well I'll have to ask you to not do it, not yet, not until I make a new Chronal Accelerator for you to wear. Instead concentrate on learning all the risks of having Chronal Dissasociation. And please, for the love of god, don't do anything stupid, and I'm referring to you, Lena" She nodded, "I don't think Bruce is mad about this, but you literally just destroy part of his life because of a simple, small mistake" I saw her bit her lip, "Now I don't want you to get sad about it, but I do recall telling you in a _very_ strict way that you shouldn't use your abilities with anyone, never" She nodded again.

"I'm sorry, Winston" She apologized, "And I'm sorry, love" She took my hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Well, that's all, I'll call you two when I have the new Chronal Accelerator ready, alright?" We both nodded silently, and he quickly left the room.

"Hey, Bruce…" I hummed to let her know she had my attention, "Weren't you going to ask him something important?"

 _Shit._

I boosted myself to my feet and ran out of the room to find the living room empty, and cursed under my breath.

 _Dang it_ , _can't we just call him and that's it?_

I felt her warm arms around me, and her body pressed against my back.

"I really am sorry, love" I took a deep breath.

"It's okay now, Lena" I turned around to face her just to be met by her warm, soft lips with strawberries flavour.

She deepened the kiss by pulling me closer with her arms, and I felt her hand playing with my hair again, caressing it, making my heart beat faster.

I rested one of my hands on her hips, and ran the other run through her cheek, feeling her soft skin on my fingers.

Of course, even in this universe, oxygen was necessary and we had to pull apart.

She let out a giggle.

"Was that your first kiss?" I could feel my cheeks getting red, "Oh, so it was" She let out another giggle, leaned closer a kissed me again, "Well that was your second" She laughed and hugged me, "And the third" She kissed me again, and again.

If I had known that getting yourself some _Chronal Disassociation_ would make the girl of your dreams kiss you a very big amount of times, well…

 _Guess you know the answer already._

 **Chapter was a little shorter than the usual, but that's `cause now I have another story that have this urge to continue, too.**

 **You can check it out if you want.**

 **I'm grateful for all the reviews, and I hope I can get some more, since they give me inspiration to write and write and write.**

 **Loves &Paws- PawsLover**


	5. Yer driving me mad, love

" _A meetin'"_ She had told me after we kissed, " _Jack wants to meet the new partners...So we are havin' a meetin', love_ ". She told me while hiding her face in my chest, letting me feel her heat.

After that, we decided that sleeping was a good option, of course, with me sleeping in Lena's room, as she herself had demanded, stating that it was too cold and that she needed her new heat generator

Now, I didn't know how strict could Jack, otherwise known as Soldier 76, be with everyone, so much that Lena wanted to avoid interaction with him unless it was something _danger-related._

But I did want to know the rest of the partners, since they've got to be from the same universe….

And because of that curiosity, I couldn't sleep.

Even when I felt tired, my eyes didn't want to close. I was laying in bed, with Lena next to me, close enough for me to hear her quiet snores.

It was a rather peaceful scenario, but that just made my mind concentrate in other stuff, _such as home_.

Even though I felt happier in this universe, I was feeling worried about my family. About my mom and dad, what'd they think? What were my friends doing now? Maybe they forgot about me? Maybe they...they just-

"Bruce?" I felt Lena's hand on my chest, drawing little circles with her finger.

I turned to find her eyes on mine.

"Hiya" She smiled at me, "Everything ok? Ye were breathing pretty hard" She mumbled, her voice weak and tired.

I nodded, her circles calming down second by seconds.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm alrite…" I pressed my forehead against hers, closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ye can talk to me 'bout it…" She shifted closer to me, and placed a hand on the back of my head.

I felt her hand caressing my head, almost making me doze off in half a second.

"I'm just...thinking" I rested my hand on her hip, while she used my other arm as a pillow, "About my folks" Her hand froze, making me open my eyes even though my forehead was still pressed against hers.

She looked surprised, and sad.

"No, don't be sad. I'm not...I'm not saying I don't like it here…" I inhaled deep, "I just...I don't know, anxiety is getting the best of me right now…" She noticed the hand I had placed on her hip trembling and took hold of it with the one that was caressing my hair before.

"Hey, hey, it's alrite...ye' miss them, that's completely fine…" She shifted closer to me, and embraced me, this time her face pressed against my chest, "Mmrr comprrti fmme" I chuckled.

"Come again?" She lifted her head.

"Yer completely fine" She hid her face again, and her grip lessened.

"Goodnight, Lena" She slightly nodded and in a matter of seconds, she was sleeping again.

It didn't take me long to fall asleep in Morpheus arms too.

 _¡Few hours after¡_

I woke up to the smell of eggs and toasted bread, and opened my eyes to find the bed empty, Lena's figure long gone.

I turned to see the clock on the night stand next to the bed…

 _It was 8:30 am_

Now, I know I should've thought about this, but it was just impossible to think that Lena is, indeed, a morning person.

I could hear her whistling " _Daisy, daisy"_ song while cooking, and it almost felt like we were a married... _couple._

"Wait…" I said to the air and stood up rather quickly, walked towards the door and opened it.

"Ah, Bruce, yer awake!?" She yelled at the sound of the door opening, "Come'er! Breakfast's ready!" She was fully awake and full of energy.

I rushed to the kitchen and found her placing two plates on the table. She didn't notice I was standing at the entrance.

"Hey" I said, and she lifted her head to see me.

...Her morning hair was rather the same as her normal style but a little messy. Still it was...

 _Beautiful._

"Hiya" She motioned at me to take a sit, and so I did, "What up, love?" I nodded.

"I was wondering…" She crooked her head, "W-What are we, now?" She blinked twice in confusion, "Are we like...a-a couple?" She raised her eyebrows in surprise for just a moment, and then smiled at me.

"We are whatever you want us to be, love" She said with her cheeks slightly red, and took a sit in front of me, "Now eat your food before it gets cold!" I nodded and started eating what she made for me.

"Thanks for the food, by the way" She let out a giggle.

"Anytime, love" She started eating too.

Some minutes of comfortable silence passed before I decided to break it.

"So when is the meeting?" I said and took another bite of my food.

"In about...an hour" I almost choked, "Woah, woah calm down, love" She let out a giggle, "No need to be nervous, everyone in the group is cool!" She coughed, "Except for Jack" She mumbled loud enough for me to hear it, "But well, you were partly his choice, so he can't complain now!" She laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked and then cleared my throat which was a little rushy from that choke.

"It's just that every hero knew what kind of person they were going to get, but ye were a big surprise for me!" She stood up and walked to my side, "A good surprise" She kissed my cheek and picked up my empty plate as well as hers, "Go get ready for the meetin' love" I stood up and shook my head.

"You go get ready and lemme just clean this up, it's my turn after all" She froze for like a second or two, and then nodded with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Okay, love. I'll go take a shower first, then. No peeks allowed!" She mocked me, and elbowed me before going out of the kitchen.

She was already driving me mad when she wasn't real in my life.

But now?

 _Gosh._

It didn't take me too much time to clean just to plates and two glasses, and when I was done, Lena was still in the shower, so I just decided to distract myself with some video games.

I kept playing until I heard the bathroom door open, and instantly turned to see if she was done, just to find her covered with only a towel.

"I-I forgot my clothes in my room…" Her face was red and without hesitation walked towards our room, mumbling something like _Cold, cold, cold, cold._

Just a few moments passed before our room door got opened and she came out with with a nice looking Overwatch military suit, like the one she used in the U.N. picture on of the trailers of the game.

She was _utterly_ beautiful.

"Like what ye see, love?" She smirked after noticing I was staring.

I couldn't do anything else than nod, making her blush.

"S-suggest ye to concentrate in the game, though. Yer dying way too much" I shook my head and lend her the controller as she was walking towards me.

"I'll go take a shower too…" I chuckled, "Maybe I'll forget my clothes in the room too" She elbowed me and made herself comfortable on the sofa, waving at me with her gloved hands.

"Just don't take too long, someone's gonna come pick us up, said he'll be here in, like, twenty minutes" I nodded and boosted myself up, ready to make my way to the room until she grabbed my shirt, "I-I wouldn't mind if ye forget your clothes in the room though..." She whispered loud enough for me to hear it...

 _...God dammit, she was driving me mad._

"You're a pervy" I mocked her and before she could say anything, I rushed into the bathroom, took my clothes off, and let the hot water go down the tub, "Here we go…" I exhaled, removed the curtains and made my way into _heaven_.

It took me a good 10 minutes to clean myself up and relax a bit, before I decided to get out, and dry myself.

Of course, I left my clothes in the room _in purpose_ , just to fulfill her desires, and when I got out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around my waist, her eyes were already glued on my, scanning my torso for a few seconds before blushing and turning around, in an attempt to concentrate on the game again.

I walked towards the room door and opened it, but didn't go in.

"Hey, Lena" She nodded, signal that she was paying attention, "What should I wear?" I asked her.

"Just wear casual clothes, then we will explain them that your fancy clothes didn't materialize in this world either" I nodded, and closed the door…

 _Wait._

"Hey, how did you know that my fancy clothes didn't materialize into this world" I said as I opened the door again, and heard her yelp.

"N-Nevermind that! Just change!" She waved at me with her ears red, "Hurry up! He's gonna arrive anytime"

"Right, right" I closed the door and looked for some jeans and a normal shirt to wear while wondering.

 _Who the heck is "He"?_

 **I made this chapter short, because I've been trying to learn a new way to write in English, just to make it easier for y'all to read.**

 **Anyway, the new way will appear next chapter, and I was also wondering if I should make this third person, instead of just Bruce's POV, but I don't know.**

 **Opinions, please?**

 **Also, who do you guys think that would fit as the driver of the car that's gonna pick up Tracer and Bruce?**

 **Anyways, thanks for the tips and reviews, I love y'all.**

 **Hugs &Paws- PawsLover**


	6. It's done

He fidgets in his own seat. His mouth dry and his throat itchy, and feeling his eyes heavy, like rocks.

The side effects of Chronal Dissasociation just arrived and he's more than willing to do a recall to the moment he got this... _thing._

Lena had told him before to be careful, and to try and remember what time is it all the time, because Chronal Dissasociation makes you lose your _sense of time_...But it's difficult.

It's literally impossible because every time he blinks it feels like an eternity just passed, and it's making feel a little bit _irritated._

Thankfully her beautiful, bright brit notices almost immediately, and when McCree arrived to pick them up, she had asked for his partner to be the co-pilot and let her and Bruce stay in the back, in order to make it easy for her to comfort him.

"Are ye' feelin' a little fagged, love?" She asks him with her accent kicking him like a rock.

"What?" He asks with a monotone tone.

"I asked if yer alrite' love" She shakes his arms just a bit, and scoots over closer.

He shakes his head and pushes her without much strength, "I'm just a little... _Off it_ , y'know?" She nods and brings a hand to his head.

"I'd gobsmacked if ye' didn't feel bad with the Chronal Dissasociation kicking in, dear" She tries again and pulls him to her side, placing his head on her lap.

The girl in front of her, McCree's partner Jessica, has been looking at the scene with amusement for awhile now, playing with her golden locks and wonders if that's how she looks when she interacts with Jesse (McCree) but she immediately feels the need to doubt it when she sees Lena placing a quiet kiss on the boy's cheek.

"Yer just goin' to feel a little knackered and zonked, love, but nothin' else, I swear" She kisses his cheek again, this time smiling when he smiles.

"If you say so…" He closes his eyes, and begs, "Can you...can you count for me?" She chuckles.

It was just a matter of time before he asked her that, and she was more than willing to help her partner.

"Ye, of course, let's see" She starts caressing his hair, "One bunny...two bunnies...three bunnies…" She begins and keeps counting for a long time, until she starts feeling his soft snores, "Goodnight, love" She whispers to him and takes a deep breath before closing her eyes too.

"Wow, Tracer. I've never seen you so much into someone like this…" The cowboy comments, keeping his eyes in the road, "Whatcha' think about them Jess?" The girl nods in agreement.

"Didn't take you for the romantic one, Tracer" She says with amusement, "Is he alright?"

Lena nods and realizes she has stopped caressing his hair, "Yeah, he's just a little lurgy… He'll be tip tops in no time!" She resumes caressing his hair, "Any road, how long 'till we get there, Jesse boy?"

The guy sighs and looks out of his window, "We're close, and I suggest you to stop asking that every five minutes or you'll get some high-noon even if it's morning" Lena tries her best to keep her laughter and Jessica smiles at the two.

"I like Tracer already, Jesse" His partner says with joy, and he internally smiles, "And I wonder where Bruce is from… It'd be cool if we were from the same country" She smiles at the thought and Lena silently gasps.

"I can't believe I don't know where's he from... " She covers her mouth with her free hand and looks down to see him snoring a little bit louder…

 _Oh well, I can ask him later_

Bruce wakes up the moment he stops feeling Lena's loving hand caressing his hair, and opens his eyes expecting to feel like before, but nothing.

"Wakey, wakey, sleepy boy" She smiles at him, letting him remove himself from her lap slowly.

He eventually gets up and rubs his own head, messing his hair with his hand.

"Are we there yet?" He asks the same way Lena did thirty seconds ago and McCree screams internally.

"Yes! Yes we are here" He exhales in exhaustment and gets out of the car, goes around it and opens Jessica's door, "'M lady"

"Thanks" She goes out of the car, and Bruce blinks twice.

Lena cocks her head the moment he pushes her to the side of the car and motions her to stay there, then gets out of there from the other side and repeats what McCree did.

"M Lady" She blushes and chuckles at the same time, and extends her hand, letting him help her out.

"Thanks, love" She smiles at him, and pulls him to kiss his cheek again.

"You're on fire with the kisses today, huh" He says and checks out the building.

It was rather big, and tall, and colorful. He had been near there before, but it was bigger than what it looked like.

 _And sure, it was important, and full of people._

"I'm not up for this…" He says, covering his face with his hand, anxiety and exhaustion creeping up.

"Hey come on, inside is a little better" She slips her hand in his own and pulls him with cheerful laughs inside the building.

"Wow, those two are literally in their little bubble" Jessica says when they disappear inside the building.

"Yeah, poor guy doesn't know how affectionate can Lena be…" Jesse sighs and starts walking towards the sliding doors, Jessica following behind, "I just hope her jealous problems don't hit again"

"Again?" Jessica asks, and Jesse only nods, "Alrite" She resumes her walk towards the tower behind McCree.

He hears noises when they get near the meeting room, and his lovely anxiety starts creeping up, not even Lena's hand calming him.

"I don't think I can do this today" He comments when they stand in front of the house, and Lena pulls him to a corner at the end of the large corridor they were in.

"Ye can't do this to me, love!" She stands in tippy toes even though he's not much taller than her, and kisses him, just a flash kiss, but enough to wake him up, "Just breath in and out and bob's your uncle, love!" She smiles brightly at him.

" _Bob's your uncle…?"_ He repeats in confusion.

She nods like it's just a normal thing, and pushes him to enter the room.

Everyone goes silent the moment they open the door, but Bruce is too distracted to realize that and quietly mumbles..

"Gosh, Lena you make less sense every time you kiss me…" Everyone blinks once.

Then twice.

And then they burst into laughter, including Lena. Every single Overwatch hero laughs next to their partners, and even Soldier 76 has a smile on his face, with a little boy by his side.

The first one to stand up was Genji, with a cute, shorty ginger girl behind him, and starts walking towards them.

"That girl is pretty…" Lena whispers at Bruce's side.

"She has a sword on her back, Lena" Lena chuckles and nods.

"Genji's partner, indeed" She nods and then greets the two with a smile, "Hallo there, Genji! 'Tis been awhile!" She elbows him to introduce himself.

"Heyo, I'm Bruce" Bruce says, admiring the height difference between Genji and him.

"It's my pleasure to meet you, master Bruce, and it has been a while indeed, Miss Tracer" He says, and places a hand on the ginger's shoulder, "This is my partner, Maya. She's a little shy, but nothing to worry about" He pats her back and she bows a few times in front of them, "She's mute" Maya nods, "And also, she your mhmhm" Maya covers Genji's mouth to stop him from talking, and Lena chuckles.

"What?" Bruce asks in amusement.

Genji removes her hand with little strength, "She's your fan" He says and Maya blushes hard, slowly nodding.

It was just a matter of seconds before Lena exploded into happiness and proudness.

"Did ye hear that, love!?" She exclaims while tugging Bruce's arm, "That's just dog's bollocks!" She steps closer and hugs her tightly, "You're so cute!" She lifts her in the air and spins around.

Bruce smiles at her and then turns to see Maya, who turns to when she feels him looking.

Bruce does some stuff with his hands and Maya covers her mouth in surprise.

" _You can talk to me in sign language"_ He signs.

" _You know sign language?_ " She responds with her hands trembling, and he nods. She brightly smiles.

"Oh, so you know the art of sign language, I see" Bruce nods at Genji's compliments, "I, too, am learning, but it might take me some time" Bruce hums in agreement.

"Oh what, I didn't know that, love!" Lena hugs him, "I was gormless!" Bruce looks at her with confusion.

"Gormless…?" He mumbles in confusion, and someone poking him makes him turn, it was Maya.

" _Gormless means like, clueless"_ She explains while nodding.

"Oh, oh thank you, Maya" He pats her head and turns to see Lena again, "I'm a mysterious man, Lena" She snorts and nods.

"Sure thing, love" She starts looking for a place to sit, pulling Bruce with her, and sees two empty seats next to Soldier 76 and a little white haired boy, "Hey there, Jack!" She greets him, and he turns to see her.

"Tracer" He says, " And who's this?" He looks directly at Bruce.

"I'm Bruce" He responds, "Lena's partner" She hugs him.

"Only mine, Jack!" She mocks him, and he sighs, and moves a bit for them to be able to see his partner.

"This is my partner, his name is John Joel, John, say hello to your fellow agents" The little child gets off his chair and walks towards them, stopping in front of Bruce and Lena.

"Hello" He says in a monotone voice and goes back to his seat…

 _What the heck._

"Did he choose a robot kid, or something?" Lena asks Bruce quietly and he snorts in the same way.

"So, Bruce, how're you liking this, uh, universe so far?" He smiles at his question.

"It's been very...unique, sir" he replies with respect, "Lovable, even."

Jack looks at him with confusion until Lena's head pops behind Bruce, and kisses his cheek.

"O-oh, I see" Jack coughs and turns away, "Right, so it's like that with you two now?" He asks as he looks at his little partner who is staying still in his seat.

"Yep! Pretty much, he's mine now" She looks around, "Which reminds me, where's Angela?" He asks Jack, and Soldier 76 shakes his head.

"Busy in the hospital...she's been there for a few days straight now…" he sighs, "You know how she is, always obsessed with life" Bruce furrows.

"Not necessarily a good thing, though" He says, and Jack nods, "Not after those projects of hers…" Jack nods again.

"They are now in good hands, fortunately. And I see you know a lot" Bruce nods.

"Yeah, in my universe this is a video game, remember? And every game has its story, so yeah, I know a lot about the past" Jack opens his mouth, but Bruce interrupts him, "Nothing you guys don't know already, that's for sure" He closes his mouth and nods.

"Well, we are not here to discuss that now, are we?" Lena calms the thing down and smiles at Bruce, "Chill out, alrite'?" She leans on and kisses him again, in front of everyone.

"You're a little on fire with the kisses today, aren't you?" He asks her and Lena nods eagerly with a smile on her face.

Everyone starts murmuring about them and anxiety just has to knock at Bruce's door.

"Lena, please?" He asks feeling his own hand trembling a bit too much.

Lena makes a face and makes some little distance between them.

"Sorry…" He apologizes and feels the side-effects of Chronal Dissasociation hit again.

He closes his eyes and starts mentally counting, until someone touches his shoulders.

It was Winston, with something weird in his hand.

"Yeah…?" he feels something metal being installed on his chest.

"It's done" He hears his rusty voice, and weakly smiles.

 _Your Chronal Accelerator. It's done._


	7. Chronal Problems

**If you guys liked the new style, please do say so. And if you think I should make some corrections, then I'll make 'em. Also some stuff I should tell y'all:**

 **Tracer might be, or might not be gay, it doesn't really matter. And actually, she's more of a Bi for me, which is nice. Also, the comic "Reflexions" does not feel Canon, given the many mistakes it has (Tracer not using her Chronal Accelerator at any time, and just using it as a way to travel and fight. Widowmaker having feelings, as well as Reaper (Although I'm not sure, maybe Reaper does have feelings) and some more, so maybe it ain't canon? I do support LGBT with my life but I'm pretty sure she's now gay because there was a lot of people in the forums demanding to have an LGBT character or else they'd uninstall, or something like that. Which is something forced. It does fits her personality just a bit though, which is nice.**

 **Anywho, this is my fanfic, and I love Lena with my life, so I'll just keep writing it with the tears rolling from my eyes.**

 **Also I'll use this in the fanfic, just for the lolz haha.**

He tries it the moment Winston finishes installing it, but it didn't work quite as expected.

He didn't just _blink_.

When he dashed, he was covered in blue, like the energy of the Chronal Accelerator. And when he stopped, he was still a little blue, until a few seconds later, it calmed down.

It hadn't bother him at first, the fact that it felt a little different when he was in that _blue-mode,_ but the second time he tried, in the meeting room (With Jack's permission, obviously) He felt _different._

He then asked Lena to punch him while he was in that mode, and when she did, nothing happen. He felt it, she felt it and nothing was different.

He asked their persona german tank to stand up, to let him punch him once, and when he did, something did happen.

He sent Reinhart to the floor, not knocking him, not giving him a hard punch.

And it wasn't the punch that had done that, but the energy. It all had concentrated in the same place, in his hand, and had exploded into the air, into his collision with Reinhart.

It wasn't bad, but it wasn't necessarily good either. After that he felt even worst than before, he felt exhausted, and it was only one single punch. He took off the Chronal Accelerator and put on his bracelet. He asked Winston for support, and Mercy helped him feel a little better.

"You just have to rest a bit" Winston tells him with his eyes glued on his Accelerator, "And I have to figure out _what the hell_ is different this time" He sighs, "Why is time and space so relative?" He asks to himself and leaves Lena and Bruce alone in the infirmary.

"Is Rein okay?" He asks Lena, and she nods.

"He knows you just throw a spanner in the works, love. He alrite, and he forgives you" Bruce blinks a few times before sighing.

" _A spanner in the works"_ He chuckles, "You're such a weirdo" he kisses her forehead and lays himself down to rest.

"Hey! I am no weirdo" She says between giggles as she lays besides him, "I'm just british to core, dear" He nods.

"True" he laughs again, feeling his eyes heavy, "We should get going before I decide to sleep in the infirmary" Lena lets out another giggle and laughs.

"Let me just tell McCree then, I'm sure he'll understand" He nods and holds her hand without letting her go when she sits up.

"Kiss?" he asks, and she smiles at him.

"Who's the one on fire now, huh?" She mocks him and leans down to kiss him for a bit.

"In my defense, I had been a little... _knackered,_ today" She laughs, and nods.

"Alright, I'll go now, I'll be just a second, love" She boost herself up and starts walking towards the door, fixing her uniform a bit before opening the door and leaving Bruce to himself.

He looks at the ceiling in silence for a bit before raising his hand until it was on his sight, and opens it wide.

He furrows, and after a moment of concentration, the hand turns a little blue, and shines through the room.

He doesn't feel tired when doing it, because the energy is still in him, but the moment he hears his bracelet making little noises, he decides to stop, thinking it'd be too much for his bracelet to handle.

" _I'll control it"_ He promises to himself, " _I'll do it for her"_ he nods to himself and smiles.

He feels good with himself, and with the situation he's in. _He has support._ Never in his life did someone help him the way Lena helps him everyday. No one ever loved him, just his parents, and he wants to believe than one or two friends. He's comfortable, even if he has to live using that uncomfortable thing all the time.

Even if he dies or disappears into infinite space and time, he's happy.

A few more minutes pass before the door opens again.

He hears steps getting closer to him in silence, so he just stay stills, eyes closed.

He opens them when he feels a poke on his arm.

It was Maya, Genji's partner.

" _Miss Tracer said that you should reach them at the entrance"_ She signs, and he nods.

"Thank you, Maya" he says and tries to get up, but fails miserably.

He grips the corner of the bed in order to save his ass, and it's Maya the one that helps him reach the lobby at the end, assuring him that Genji wasn't waiting for her, nor was anyone.

"Bruce!" He hears his beloved Brit, and Maya instantly lets him go, knowing he was gonna get some fluff attack…

In that _exact_ moment.

Maya was seriously concerned whether her idol Tracer was a little bit _obsessed_ with affection, or she was just way too deep in love with her boy…

She couldn't think of an answer when Bruce signed her a goodbye, and Lena made a heart figure with her hands for her, before getting into the car.

They were now driving their way to Lena's apartment, Jessica looking forward to the dinner Tracer had promised in a way of thanks for driving them. McCree was busy searching for good music in the radio while Bruce was sleeping on Lena's lap.

McCree has told them that they would take the long way to their home, since it was a very busy hour, and he hated traffic. Jessica had given Bruce a new invention of hers, and tea leaf that helps you sleep, and had put Bruce into the trance in about a second.

He was now happily sleeping, and Lena could swear he was even drooling.

"Hey McCree, how lon-"

"Don't" He stops her from asking her usual, dumb question, "Just don't" Lena lets out a giggle and nods.

A few minutes pass before she could actually recognize the streets again, and, according to her, they were now pretty close to home.

She moves a bit, and looks at Bruce's own accelerator before frowning, thinking about how _that_ stuff didn't happen to her when she got her own accelerator.

 _Something could've changed_ , she thinks. _Maybe Bruce's time is different_ , she hopes.

She starts making theories about him, about his new abilities, and about his time.

 _I'll have to train him, though._ She knows, and hopes that everything will be okay.

"We are here" McCree's voice take her out of her mind, and makes her instinctively look out of the window.

She shakes Bruce's body without much strength until he wakes up.

"Hmm" He hums, making the Brit giggle.

"We're home, dear" She tells him, kiddo his cheek afterwards, "You'd be gobsmacked by how cute you are while taking a nap, love" She mocks him and motions him to get up.

"Really…?" He asks her not really concentrated on what she said.

Jessica joins Lena's laughter while Bruce gets up slowly, trying to focus on not falling asleep again.

He gets out of the car first, and walks towards the entrance without waiting for anyone, mumbling something like _toilet, toilet, toilet_.

Lena and the others get out a few moments later. They walk into the lobby with McCree commenting on how luxury it looks, and decide to wait for Bruce before taking the elevator.

He takes his good five minutes before returning with a smile on his face.

"'Sup with that face, kid?"

He laughs and explains how he ran into a little dog in his way back to the lobby, and how cute it was, and…

 _And Lena realizes the best gift she could get for Bruce._

They all get into the elevator with Bruce still talking about the dog, and how the cocked his head to the side when he saw him, and how he would yawn and his tongue would to a cute thing…

And it was like Bruce was just fascinated by the dog.

He stops after they reach Lena's floor, McCree exhausted, Jessica rethinking her life choices for choosing a cat instead of a dog on her younger days, and Lena thinking about what to make for dinner.

She decides to go with pasta, since it was Bruce's favorite, and orders the all to make themselves comfy while she cooked.

And so they did, McCree instantly falling asleep on the sofa, using Jessica's lap as a pillow, and Bruce sitting on the floor, holding his accelerator with one hand and turning the other hand blue from time to time.

"Seems like you're getting used to it" Jessica comments after watching him for some time.

He hums in response and tries again, this time lighting the whole room.

"Oh, that was a stronger one" He smiles at her comment, and nods, "How do you do it?" Bruce shakes his head.

"It's like putting strength in your hand, you know? But different...as if I had to kinds of strength now" She doesn't get it, but she guess neither does he, so she decides to let it be that way, and goes back to watch him for a bit, until he sees something on his laptop screen, which is always on, that calls his attention.

After a while, he stands up, laptop in hand, and goes to the kitchen, leaving Jessica with curiosity filling her.

"Hey, Lena" She hums while cutting some tomatoes, "Check this out, this thing here…

" _It says you like girls"_

 **That's it for this time, I'm sorry because, well, I can't write! It's christmas after all.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, hopefully next chapter will be longer, and it will have some of Lena's love story on it.**

 **Also I'm a little busy all the time now, since I decided to make a twitch channel.**

 **I'd be very grateful if you guys check it out from time to time :D**

 **You can find me on twitch as: PawsLover17**

 **Anyroad, thanks for the support, and, something I'd like to know:**

 **Do you guys like my new way of writing? Also do you like the new phrases Lena uses? I have a british friend, and she keeps helping me with those.**

 **See you next time- PawsLover**


	8. My favorite

Jesse remembers, when he was still young and dumb, that there is stuff you should never mention in the Overwatch agency.

For an instance, you cannot mention Mei's chubby body.

 _You could get really injured if you did._

You also _can't_ mock Soldier 76 with his white hair.

 _You could be sent to the hospital if you did._

And of course, you cannot talk about Lena Oxton's ex, otherwise known as Emily, in front of Lena Oxton.

 _That would lead to disaster, depression and probably a bruised cheek._

And he laughs, of course, when Bruce mentions it, in front of her, with a picture of _Emily,_ on his laptop screen, while Lena had a fork and knife available in her kitchen.

It was like a suicidal move from a young, dumb boy, like poor Bruce.

But of course, it was different.

 _And her reaction was different, too._

It went like this, in Jesse's eyes:

Lena leaning closer to the screen, and looking for a good twenty seconds at the picture of her, and Emily sharing a lovely kiss.

She smiles at first, at the picture. And Jesse almost drops his hat to the floor.

She then furrows, and looks at Bruce.

"Aren't you feeling a little jealous about this, love?" She asks him with a raised eyebrow, wondering why Bruce, her boy, her lovely partner, her most important thing in the world, won't get a little messed up about this picture.

Her eyes then widened, Jesse looking at them with awe (With them not noticing, of course).

"Or maybe...Y-you hate it? I-I mean, I play both sides y'know? Is that okay with you? Are you alrite with it? Yes? Please don't break up with me?" She starts panicking and Bruce lets out a laugh that is so questionable, that only Jessica could understand why.

"Well, as long as you're loyal to me, I don't mind" He gives her his usual goofy smile, "I'm not homophobic...If anything, I support love in all...uh, legal ways" She giggles and nods, closing his laptop even without his permission and pulling him close to give him a quick peck, "Heh" He smiles again, and she pushes him slightly.

"Get out, I'm working here!" She jokingly says and turns her back on him to get back to cooking.

"Okay, okay, I'm out then" Bruce nods between laughs, takes his laptop and leaves.

And that was the moment Jesse decided that understanding women was impossible.

"Maybe we should not try to understand them, and just love 'em?" He mumbles to himself, looking at Bruce sitting on the floor again, and going back to his training.

"Are you talking about women, Jess?" His partner asks him with a small smile.

"I-I…" She raises an eyebrow, and Jesse sighs, "You caught me" She lets out a giggle, "I just, I mean, _Lena just_ , didn't use to act like this when it came to her ex girlfriend…" He says confused, "And I just thought, maybe we should never try to understand women?"

Jessica nods and laughs at the same time.

"I mean, I consider myself pretty understandable?" Jessica confesses with a little doubt, "But maybe that's just at a girls level" He laughs and nods too, and after exchanging some words, they both go back to being silent and observant.

A few minutes pass by with everyone doing their own stuff until they all hear Lena's call.

"Dinner's ready, dearies!" She yells and Bruce rushes to help her with carrying all the stuff.

McGree just sighs and walks slowly towards the dining room, ignoring Jessica shaking her head in disapprovement.

 _You should help a bit, too._ He manages to hear.

Soon, they are all ready to eat.

* * *

"Did you actually make this, Lena? Did I ever tell you pasta is _my_ favorite" Bruce exclaims after taking the first bite, "It taste amazingly _good!"_ She smiles with her cheeks a bit red.

 _She loves it when Bruce praises her._

"Never knew you were such a cook, Oxton" Jesse seems to like the food too, "Or is it that love makes it all taste better?" He mocks her and she turns red like a tomato for a second.

"Don't listen to Jess, he's dumb. This pasta is indeed very delicious" Jessica compliments, hiding her mouth with her hand while speaking in a polite way.

" _This pasta is indeed very delishus"_ Jesse mocks her imitating her good manners, "Princess behaviors syndrome" He jokes and gets an elbow on his stomach as a consequence.

Lena smiles at Jesse and Jessica, a no-manners boy with a high status girl was just too hilarious for her.

"You two look cute together" She says with a big toothy smile, and Jesse almost chokes.

"No, _you two_ look cute together, and _are_ actually together" Jesse counters, and Lena can't help but laugh, "And we're are not together, anyways." He mutters.

"But, mm, Lemmna cam see the future,yknow?" Bruce says with his mouth full of food, "yknow…" He swallows it all in one go, "with the blending time thing and all that, so she knows you two will be together" Bruce says, and Lena laughs, joining him in his little fake.

"Yep, and you both have beautiful little Cowboys" she nods a few times.

"Wait- What?" He turns to see Jessica…

 _Who is blushing harder than him._

"I-I-I-I" She can't even speak properly, and Lena has to hold Bruce's hand pretty hard in order to keep it together and not exploding into laughter.

"T-That can't be true!" Jesse states, "Can it?"

"I don't know…" Lena says with a foxy smile, "Maybe?" She asks, and proceeds to hug her own heat generator, otherwise known as her boyfriend.

 _Or Bruce, for that matter._

Jessica was having a mental fight with herself, and couldn't hear Jesse's call for her attention.

 _All she could freaking do was imagining those little blondies with cowboy hats._

"W-W-Were they, like, twins?" She ends up asking and Lena finally explodes.

"It was a joke! You guys were completely losing the plot!" She says, laughing with her boyfriend.

"You guys were lost! Nice one, dear" Bruce high fives her.

The two in front of them were so red they couldn't even complain.

"Welp, it was all very delicious, but it's time for use to leave" Jessica says, standing up with her plate in hand.

"True, we've been here too long, the honey this too overflow with is gonna be bath for our health" Jesse agrees and does not misses a chance to mock the little cute brit couple.

 _Well, a brit and a brit-wanna be._

* * *

They left after a minute, and the only things left were Bruce, Lena and Jesse's dirty plate.

"That asshole…" Lena stands up and picks up Jesse's plate, then proceeds to pick up Bruce's and her own plate, "I'll do the dishes and you prepare our gaming session, deal?" She demands, and Bruce just nods in agreement.

He stands up and goes to the kitchen with her, to find some popcorns, and snacks.

"Do we have Doctor peps?" he asks while searching for stuff.

"Nah, we ran out of that lovely fuel like a day ago, we do have sprite though, want some?" He nods and picks everything up, popcorn, nachos and soda.

"See you in a few then" He says and kisses her cheek before leaving.

She smiles and does her part of the deal, while humming the daisy song.

They soon are both on the sofa, Lena leaning her soft body on Bruce, while he waited for his turn to play some Final Fantasy XV.

"I'm loving this game already, and I just heard the japanese voices" He comments with his arms around Lena's waist.

"Why did you want it on japanese, though? I don't get anythin' of what this guy's say!" She exclaims while clicking the X button, hoping it could skip dialogues.

"Same happens to me when you speak british, so get used to it" She gasps and looks at him in awe, and Bruce kisses her angriness away.

"You're lucky that I love you…" She says, faking some kind of angry face and kissing him again when he smiles at her, this time even dropping the controller, and leaning closer to Bruce.

Making out wasn't their thing. At least, _not yet._ They would just kiss for some time, sometimes Lena would even caress Bruce's hair while kissing, or sometimes, _just sometimes_ he would _slightly and without much strength,_ grab her butt, and then instantly say that he was sorry for being a pervert.

But she's okay with that. She's okay with him being shy and inexperienced.

It's just something she'd have to work on and that's it.

They wouldn't kiss for too long either, since he'd get bored of it rather quickly, and would ask to do something like, like, playing video games, or maybe watching a movie.

 _Going out_ worked too.

But this time he seemed eager to work with his new abilities, and after a few more minutes of just kissing him, she let Bruce go, and told him to tell her whenever he finds something interesting inside of him.

She of course didn't expect him to find out _anything_ in twenty-ish minutes

 _But she was very much wrong._

* * *

 **Hey! This time I tried using those line to separate the story and all that, to make it easier for you guys to understand it.**

 **Leave reviews :D they are very much appreciated.**

 **Love &Paws- PawsLover**


	9. Spiders and charming spoons

**xºThis time we are adding another character. And here's how Bruce and Her meet.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She _feels_.

Not the way humans do, but she feels.

She feels today.

She felt yesterday.

And she felt a week ago.

It just doesn't feel the _same_ , the action of assassinating, that is.

It doesn't feel _bad._ Or, at least, it didn't.

It didn't before, when she killed Overwatch agents.

It didn't before, when she took her husband's life.

But now it did. It felt _bad_. It felt _horrible_.

When she killed for the last time, her hands were shaking. She was sweating, and her heartbeat had raised to an almost normal one.

It didn't feel exactly good when she spared a life, thought. Because _it didn't._

She didn't want to _have the right_ to spare a life.

She didn't want to kill again, not even shoot, and for that…

 _For that, she left Talon._

She left everything, she left Gabriel, she left missions, she left her _all_.

 _Ironically, the only thing she didn't leave was her only companion._

 _Her weapon._

She bring it with her, because she wasn't strong enough to leave it.

Her rifle was part of her, just like the way it used to be with Ameliè, when she was still alive.

She still had that name, but she didn't _deserve it_. And wouldn't use it unless it was necessary.

When she escape from Talon, everything changed for good.

No one would look at her with suspicious eyes, or would try to kill her immediately, like in that weird, dangerous base they had, in which only the strong survived, and the weaklings were left to die alone.

She had decided, since then, that maybe it was time for her to redeem herself. It was time to show the world that spiders can do other things than just kill.

 _It was time to show the world that Widowmaker is gone, and that Amelié will be back._

But before that, she was determined to get a better apartment.

Because living in _Dorado,_ city in which a little special dumbass retarded idiot, such as Sombra, grew up, was like living in literal _hell._

 _Oh and trust her._

 _She knows hell._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He didn't blink. No. It didn't work like that.

He didn't just accelerate his molecules to go faster in time and space.

He just... _teleported._

He did and he bets it was a long distance teleport.

It was an extremely long distance teleport.

He appears in a small, cozy apartment, just like when he first got to this universe.

It was a rather normal apartment for him, a little _too_ small, but big enough for one person.

He looks around, hardly seeing anything, since it was dark time.

It didn't look like the owner of the place was there _yet_ , and so he tried his best to teleport, but a _beep_ sound make him realize that he didn't have any energy left in his _Chronal Accelerator_ to do it.

 _If you blink too much, you might run out of juice, luv. Make sure you take cover and let the thing rest for a few before using it again._ His beautiful Lena once told him, and he assumes using such a large teleportation skill would consume all the juice in one go.

 _I'll have to get out of here first,_ He thinks, and starts looking for a door, or maybe a window...or something.

He stumbles with something metallic and big, and lifts himself from the floor to see what the heck made him trip.

"What is this…" He takes the device and examines it…

It takes him a few seconds to realize what that dangerous device was.

"Holy _shit_ , no." He carefully places it where it was supposed to be, "That _rifle_ can mean only one heck of a thing" He desperately starts looking for a way out, until he hears _steps_.

They sounded like the person was wearing real high _heels_.

 _God fucking dammit_ , he thinks and goes back to the place he appeared, and looked for somewhere to hide.

He found a door, and tried opening it, just to find _the bedroom_.

 _That murderous woman's bedroom._

He goes back and feels his eyes getting heavier every second. That warp had sucked all his energy in a single go.

He feels his head dizzy, and his body going numb…

" _I'm so dead…"_ He mutters, his eyes closing and his body falling to the door, quickly losing his conscious and passing out.

He could hear something, though. Before passing out, he heard that person open the door.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He senses a weird, nice smell and it makes him opens his eyes.

He was laying on a nice, comfy sofa, with a wet, cold piece of cloth on his forehead, to relieve his headache. He had his usual clothes and a blanket on him, covering him.

The place was now bright, the lights were on, and he could see everything.

The furniture was basic, but bueno.

It had a fireplace, and there was a TV above it, like usual.

He turned his head a bit, being careful not to drop the peace of cloth off his forehead and yelps silently when his finds gold, cold and sharp eyes looking directly at his own dark eyes.

It was Widowmaker's beautiful gold, shiny eyes. She was crouching in front of him, in order to be able to see his face.

"Bonjour"She greets him in French, and immediately sends a shiver down his spine, "Comment allez-vous?" She asks him with no emotion in her eyes.

"E-eh…?" She rolls her eyes, and stands up, turning her back on him, letting him see her amazingly curvy bum.

"I asked _how are you feeling_ " He blinks a few times. Looking at her walking towards what seemed to be the kitchen, shaking her hips with every step she took.

" _Je vais bien"_ She hums way too sensually and almost chuckles at his accent, "French ain't my best" she nods, and goes into the kitchen, leaving him for a short 21 seconds, returning with a small, steamy bowl in her hands, poon included.

"Here, eat. You looked exhausted when I found you" she offers him the bowl, with her French accent, and he has to change to a sitting position to take it.

"...Thanks." She nods and goes to sit next to him, keeping a little distance between them after noticing her presence sent him a million shivers down his poor spine.

She stays silent, listening to _his_ elevated heartbeat, thinking of a way to calm things down. Thinking of a way to show him she's not gonna... _kill him._

Because his fearful eyes show that he thinks she'll do that.

She fixes herself, and straightens her back, coughing in purpose to get his attention.

He looks at her with the spoon she gave him in his mouth, showing her his dummy way of existing.

"Why are you here?" She asks, and almost slaps herself at how cold that sounded.

He sighs and proceeds to tell her his mistake, making her realize three things.

His name is Bruce.

He knows Tracer.

He is Tracer's partner.

"And now you can't get back to U.K. No?" He nods and lowers his head, not knowing what to do, and having a question bothering him for a while now, making the polite, obligated smile she had on her face fall. "Are you wondering why I haven't kill you?" She regrets asking that when his body, Bruce's body tenses up, and watches him place his hand on the sofa, getting ready to run away, "I'm not going to kill you...I don't kill" She looks away from his face full of terror, "At least, not anymore" She prepares for him to leave, or run away, or even attack her.

 _She isn't prepared for him taking a seat again._

"You don't kill anymore?" He asks her with curiosity, taking another spoon-full of the soup she prepared for him.

"No, I've stopped doing all that stuff…" His face demanded a reason, "It just doesn't feel like it used to...now I feel bad, I feel like doing that hurts me so much...I don't want to kill anymore, I don't want people hating me anymore...I want peace. I want to redeem myself" Bruce nods at all her new goals.

"So yer gonna start doin' good stuff?" She gets surprised by his accent, but after assuming that he got it from one specific little annoying Brit, she nods, "Well, we're in the same boat if that's the case, aren't we?" She lets herself chuckle at his statement, and nods again.

"I guess you are right"

"Yep, I'm always right, even when I'm wrong!" He laughs and she has to mentally question her new acquaintance's mental stability.

 _Living with Brit girl has to make you go mad_

She wonders for a second, why would Tracer suddenly have a partner, and why is it that Bruce has the same weird device that her own rival had every time they had fought.

She was immersed in her own questions, until she hears him ask something a little radical.

"So, why don't you join Overwatch then, huh?" She suddenly felt the need of slapping him.

"Never, they hate me. I've done way too many bad things to them, there's no way they'll accept me. I bet they would kill me if they saw me, no matter what" She clenches her first, and tenses.

She softens though, when Bruce placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hate? Maybe some do. Maybe some people but I don't think everybody do. Hate is something not many people can feel, and those who do, they live experiencing bad stuff all the time. Like, for an instance" He removed his hand and looked away from her, "I don't think my lovely Le-Tracer, hates you" He lets it a giggle, "Although she might annoy you a slight bit if you joined"

 _A slight bit too much_ She thinks.

"You could come with me, I'll be making my way home the moment I realize where I am" He hums, "N-Not that I'm not grateful of your hospitality, but, eh, I bet Len- uh, Tracer! I bet she's a little worried about me"...

 _Oh deer._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Gibraltar_

You could see a big gorilla typing furiously in front of a computer whilst a little, slim Brit who's hair defies gravity was crying her soul out on the Gorilla's shoulder.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Yeah, she must be a little worried about me" Bruce says while laughing nervously.

"So why don't you go back to Tracer? Why are you staying with me, an ex-Talon agent?" She asks, questioning herself for asking that kind of questions.

"Well, partly because I'm charging…" He looks down to his chronal accelerator, and when he sees it fully charged, he chuckles, " _was_ charging, and secondly because, well, you gave me good food. Why wouldn't I stay?" She blinks in confusion a few times, before straightening herself.

"That's...uh, good food?" He nods and takes another full spoon, "Oh, I, uh, thanks, I suppose" He laughs and hums in amusement, "Are you going to teleport back to your place?" He shakes his head.

"No, no, I can't, I don't know how did I Ven teleport in the first place, so I'll just call for someone to come help me...there's just one problem though" She hums for him to continue, "I don't have a way to communicate with any of the agents"

"You only need to communicate with them?" She asks him, and he nods eagerly.

"Bet the moment Tracer knows where I am she'll fly all by herself to, well, here" Widow nods and thinks for a second…

 _This is a bad idea,_ she thinks, but still, she goes for it.

"I know someone who can help you communicating with her" Bruce perks up at her confession, "She's a little annoying shit that lives somewhat near my apartment…

 _Her name is Sombra"_

 **-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-**

 **Well, that's Widowmaker for y'all :) poor Lena missing her little boya.**

 **Reviews are appreciated as always!**


	10. To the end of the world

Lena misses him, that's a fact. And before, when she didn't know what happened to him, she was afraid.

Afraid of losing her little love.

Winston had been telling her a million times that he couldn't have blinked back to his dimension, since it didn't work that way, but it wasn't until he found his location, that she stopped crying on his shoulder.

Or at least, she stopped crying for the fact that she lost him.

Now she was crying because he was thousand miles away, in Mexico.

"Winston, can't you communicate with him?" She demanded for the third that in that minute.

Good thing God gave Winston more patience, because if he had given him strength instead at that moment, he would've killed Lena.

"For the third time this minute, Lena. I can't communicate with him, because he doesn't have any sort of device to communicate with us!" He yelled

* * *

at her, blowing air from his nose with annoyance, "Good thing his Chronal Accelerator has a localizator, if not, we wouldn't have been able to even find him" Lena groaned, and nodded, acknowledging the fact that if it wasn't for Winston precautions, her boy would be lost forever now.

"I'm sorry, Big Guy" She sighed and took a sit by his side, "I'm just...I-I wanna see him, I wish to know if he's okay" Winston nodded understanding.

"I know you do, and so do I, but the only thing we can do now is wait to know his exact locations, and then we can send help" Lena hummed with hope, "He's ok, he's capable, Lena. He can survive, and a plus, he knows the language" She blinked a few times in confusion, "Oh, he didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what, Winston?"

"He's mexican"

* * *

Even though Widow had stated that the so called Sombra person was in a rather close location from where they were, Widowmaker suggested to wait until tomorrow, stating that it was too dark, and the groups of bad people from around the place go out often at night.

For some reason Widow had then said they actually could go outside, it wouldn't matter since she'd be protecting him from any harm, but Bruce just denied, thinking a day or two shouldn't hurt Lena that much.

 _It's not like she doesn't believe that I won't survive alone_ He thought at that moment.

They had got themselves some dinner afterwards and went to take a seat at the dinner table. Bruce learned some new things about the professional- EX professional Assassin.

"So, in short words, your skin is purple because your heartbeat is lower than most and that means your skin doesn't have to...breath that much?" The french woman nodded with a smirk on her face, "Suits you, though. I like purple-" She smiled at his compliment, "I also love orange, and yellow is real good too, although my favorite colour is between black or blue" He started talking, losing himself while doing so; She didn't mind though, she liked when he got comfortable around her.

 _Not many people got comfortable around her._

"What'bout you?" She shook her head in confusion, not hearing what he last said because she got lost in her thoughts.

" _Pardon?_ " He let out a snicker and repeated.

"What's yer favourite colour, _luv?"_ He immediately covered his mouth after he asked, and looked at her with his cheeks red like tomatoes.

"Seems like spending so much time around that annoying brit had changed you somehow" He let out yet another snicker and nodded, "As for my favorite colour, I think it'd be gold" He grinned at her.

"Like your eyes?" He said with a toothy grin on his face, reminding her of the brit superhero, but with his own little touch, "They're beautiful, and sharp like knives" he complimented yet again, and Widow began to wonder if he did this with everybody.

One part of her assumed he did…

 _Lena obviously knew he did._

It was a good touch from him, always being considered with everybody, and always complimenting, or trying to make people happy.

Widow smiled at the thought, it was like that Brit and him were meant for each other...

* * *

"Can't we just go to _Duoradou_ and find him?" Lena asked his gorilla friend, and he chuckled at her way of saying Dorado.

"As much as I'd love to do that just know, you know we aren't in good terms with anything international right now, Lena. We can't just fly around the whole globe without telling the UN our intentions first" Lena sighed, groaned and threw herself to the hammock she hanged around for this kind of cases.

"There must be something we could do for him!" She said with sadness in her voice.

"Well… You know...there's one jet that the UN isn't able to find through radar" Her mood perked up, but after a few minutes, it went down again.

" _That_ jet, huh" she wondered with her voice low.

Winston regretted his words when the girl stood up and, with determination, went to find said dangerous jet.

She went to find the _slipstream._

* * *

Bruce wonders if the water Widow had served him had alcohol indeed, or maybe something to turn off his senses, when he suddenly, stupidly agreed sleeping in the bed, instead of the sofa.

Don't get him wrong, he likes sleeping in a comfy, warm bed. The only problem is that there was another element other than pillows, blankets and softness.

And that was Widowmaker.

And the fact that the bed was made for just one individual didn't help him a slight bit.

She was giving him a view of her back as she silently slept, or at least, that's what he thought she was doing.

He did smile when he realized it didn't feel the same way that it did with his beloved Brit.

But even when it didn't feel the same way, he still felt weird, a little warm even.

Come on, he was a _man_ after ally and she had incredibly _outstandingly,_ amazing curves.

She was cold, rather than anything, and she didn't seem to breath at all, which made him a little worried.

"Do you...not breath?" He whispered, not wanting to wake her up if she was actually asleep.

Bruce let out an internal yelp when she scoot over closer to him, snuggling her face on his chest, letting him feel the only warm thing she had, _her breath._

"Not that much, but I do, chéri" She said, feeling his heartbeat amusingly increase to her touch.

She probably shouldn't be doing that, and she did feel a little bad for the Brit, but it was just a must, the boy literally earned it.

And also, it was payback for all the annoying stuff Tracer did to her.

She let out a chuckle when his heartbeat returned to normal again, and when she heard his soft snores, she decided that maybe sleeping wasn't that of a bad idea.

It's not like she _needed_ it, not with that modified body. But she wanted to.

So she snuggled closer to him, rested one hand on his hip and, before drifting to sleep, she smiled.

 _Just once_ she thought before falling asleep.

* * *

 _Wake up_ , he heard, and mumbled something like _five more minutes_.

He half opened one of his eyes and realized it was far more than morning.

 _Jet lag kicking in, huh_. He thought after realizing he's been sleeping for a few more hours than usual.

To his side, there was no one anymore, Widow long gone, and by the smell that was coming from the outside of that little room, she probably was making some breakfast.

He closed his half opened eye, not resisting the need of sleeping more.

 _Wake up, love!_ He heard again, and this time his eyes went wide open

 _Love?_

"What…" He lifted his half to sit on the bed, and rubbed his eye for them to be able to see again.

He almost passed out when his beautiful Brit was in front of him, with her eyes puffy and a little red, just like her cheeks.

"Love!" She tackled him, placing her lips on his own even before falling on the bed, "I'm here, I'm here, I'm here" she said, kissing him every time she spoke, "and you're here! You didn't leave me…" She kissed him one more time, smiling at him when she lifted her head to see him in the eye.

"Lena… How'd you get here?" He asked her beloved girl, caressing her short, beautifully brown hair.

"The...the slipstream" She said hesitantly, and let out a huge sigh when Bruce hugged her tightly.

She let her body tremble for once.

"But what about your post traumatic disorder?" He asked her, hiding her in his arms, feeling her slim body trembling.

"It doesn't matter…" She said with a trembling voice, snuggling her face closer to her beloved boyfriend's chest, "I would go to the end of the world for you, love" She lifted herself again, and kissed him. This time a little more passionately, allowing herself to push her lips a little bit further. Even touching him with her tongue, not expecting him to open his mouth for her.

And when he did, she let out a sigh of relieve, and begun exploring his mouth. Chuckling when Bruce let out a mute Yelp when he felt her tongue touching his own.

Knowing he was still inexperienced with that, she pushed herself away from him, and loved the way he was looking at her with happy eyes.

"I love you" she said sincerely from the bottom of her heart, "don't ever leave me again" He nodded and kept staring at her eyes.

"You okay now?" He asked with a tad bit of worry in his voice, and she just nodded.

"A little moody" She replied faking a childish pout, "Can't believe you spend the night with PooMaker" She said, frowning, "That's just _bollocks_ , love" She said, trying to get herself mad at him, but when he kissed her, she just gave up, "You _cheeky_ bastard, knowing which buttons to press every time" she said letting out a giggle, kissing him back again.

"So you and her are in good terms now?" Lena nodded with yet another pout.

"I just had a _chin_ _wag_ with her and now we're okay" She smiled at him, letting him stand up.

" _Chin wag…?_ Did you hit her, Lena?" She laughed.

" _Chin wag_ is like having a little chat with her, love. Wouldn't try to hit her with you here! What if she uses you as a shield or something?" She asked showing her paranoid self.

"I don't think Widow would do that anyways" She nodded.

"She's changed so mush, love! You wouldn't even know! She's like another person" She tried arguing with him, "Still, you never know...I don't want anything bad happening to yeou" He pressed his forehead with hers.

"I know, I know" he closed his eyes and waited for a second or two before speaking again, "Now let's go eat something…smells like Widow is making something good over there, and you gotta believe me, her cook is the best, love" She gasped, looking at him with disbelief, "Hey, she's French! She's got it in her veins, quite literally" She kept glaring at him, "Hey, you make the best snacks though, not like that counts or anything" She rushed to his side when he started walking towards the door that leaded to the main room.

"I guess it's something…" She mumbled, taking his hand in her own, intertwining her shirt, thin fingers with his own. (Which were equally short and thin.

He took a deep breath and smiled, reaching the handle with his free hand, "Ready for some _omelette du fromage_?" He asked with a chuckle, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, yes I'm ready"

 _Bon Appétit_

 **0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Bananas for everybody, loves! Thanks for the review, and here we've got ourselves some more fluff and some British snogs, and spider affection, too.**

 **Love you all, heh**


	11. Medical attention

_**First, let's answer some questions, eh, eh.**_

 _ **It's been a lot of years since the Slipstream accident, and of course with Winston as the chief, The Slipstream has been upgraded and fixed, meaning that it could handle two persons easily.**_

 _ **Bruce does not blinks, it's not the same, it's a teleportation mechanism, and it works in different ways and drains Bruce in different ways too. It's not recommendable for him to teleport super long distance though.**_

 _ **If you remember, they created the Slipstream in order to reach places faster than most, travelling through time and space. It didn't work the first time when Lena used it, but it did work now.**_

 _ **No one said Talon wasn't looking for Widowmaker, but it's Widowmaker we're talking about, she can go incognito as much as she wants (And telling you guys what's up with Talon would be like spoiling y'all)**_

 _ **There's also something behind Lena's reactions with everything, just remember what Jesse told Jessica a few chapters ago with Lena's old behaviour with jealousness.**_

 _ **Also, Winston didn't bring people from our universe to theirs for the Talon agents. It was a project Overwatch did, so obviously only those involved in Overwatch would get agents.**_

 _ **And the special forces, well, it's Overwatch…They're the special forces.**_

 _ **Unlike in the other fanfic "Overwatch Special Forces", this Overwatch doesn't need the Special things, since they are already training special people (And Bruce, which isn't that special, lmao) and...yeah, I think that's all :D**_

 _ **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

There is this tension in a certain section in Gibraltar that big guy, Winston, felt the moment one of the most important doctors of the whole world went in.

And when Angela Ziegler, otherwise known as Mercy, asked him _Where's her precious british teammate and friend._ He had to hide the truth.

"She's in a mission! Somewhere in Mexico, but she's safe, I swear, Miss Ziegler" He said with a formal tone, squeaking when the blonde doctor took a step closer to her, looking at him with her deep, blue, shiny eyes.

"Are you sure she is?" Winston nodded more than just a few times, and if it wasn't for a certain presence that was behind Angela, he'd have given out more excuses, "Anyway, I came here to present you this little boy" She stepped to a side and a notsolittleboy boy appeared, with a fake shy look on his face, but his eyes glowing at the sight. His blonde hair and blue eyes showed the fact that he was very much like Angela in some ways, but he seemed a little less of a good boy than Mercy.

"Never thought I would meet a talking gorilla in my whole life. That's amazing, isn't it?" The boy wondered with a smirk appearing in his face, "The name is Jonah, by the way. My pleasure to meet you, Winston" He extended his hand and had to wait for Winston to process everything before they saluted each other.

"He's a little greedy, but still he's good" Mercy said as she took a look around the place, "Didn't you get yourself a little boy, too?" She wondered, fixing her lab coat a bit.

"Ah, yes! You didn't go to the meeting, I forgot! Oh, well, it's not like he assisted either" Winston turned around and walked for a bit through the whole lab until he reached a door with some drawings and signs on it, "Hey, Charles! There's people here that want to meet you!" He raised his voice so the boy could hear him.

Mercy got there a few seconds later, with Jonah behind her, tugging one of his blonde locks, curling it with his finger.

"I'm going, Winston!" Few steps could be heard, each one of them sounding closer than the last one, until the door unlocked and then opened.

A guy emerged, brown hair, brown eyes, and little chubby structure. He had square glasses, a mess of a hair with little marks of smoke on his cheeks and parts of his body. One of his sleeves looking like it was recently burned away.

"I'm sorry, I've been working on the new project you gave me, Winston! And, lemme tell you, this will make Miss Mercy so happy she'll actually notice...me…" He got aware of the doctor's present and quickly closed the door again, running away without locking the door.

"Oh my, we've got a lover boy" The blonde student commented without chuckling, "He'll have to do better than that, with that body of his, though" he mocked, earning a smack from Angela.

"Shush your mouth, kid. Be respectful" She said with a dead tone, even though her cheeks were just the slightest of pink, "What's that project he was talking about, Winston?" She wondered as she walked towards the door, opening slowly, finding a desk full of messed tech stuff and a staff.

The boy was in the bed next to the desk, his head under his pillow, mumbling stuff no one actually understood.

"Come on, man. Get up, you don't want your little crush Mercy here to see you like this" Again, the blonde guy mocked him, this time smiling to the chubby guy who instantly got up his bead, his hair even messier than before. He murmured something Jonah didn't quite get, "Come again?"

"S-She's not my crush" He protested, his brown, sharp eyes landing on Angela's soft ones.

"Please forgive Jonah here, he's an ass sometimes, but just give him time, he's actually just scared" Angela told him with a soft tone, calming the brown haired guy's heart a bit, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Charles. I'm Angela Ziegler and You don't have to call me _Miss Mercy"_ She gave him a smile and chuckled, "You can call me Angela" He smiled at her.

"Angy it is, then" He fixed his glasses.

The nickname caught her by surprise, not really expecting it, but liking it anyways, making her follow he boy with her sight, which landed on the desk.

"This is a new staff for you" He said, and picked up the precious medical staff she used to heal people in battle, "It's been enhanced for it to heal people faster, and, using Winston's own shield, this actually provides one little shield for you and the hero you're healing" The doctor, amazed, smiled at the boy, whose cheeks got red after thinking for a second, "And, since I knew all too well you don't like wearing weapons…" He pressed something and the staff suddenly changed from a lovely gold to a pitch red-ish colour, "This way you don't have to hurt anybody, just drain their energy from 'em" That tickled something inside Angela's chest, and suddenly she was smiling a bit too widely.

The boy didn't expect something in return, and when the doctor suddenly stepped forwards and embraced his wrecked, tired and a little dusty body, he couldn't help but feel relieved.

And he did, he felt good, and particularly good somewhere on his cheek, in which Angela's hand was placed, glowing ever so slightly.

 _She was healing him_.

"Is it getting better?" She asked him, her eyes focuses solely on his own brown eyes.

He gulped, and nodded, trying hard not to lean in her small, warm affective hand.

She left his cheek rather later than what she had first planned, but was pleased to see the results; a clean, lovely, healthy cheek.

He seemed to be shocked for a short 2 seconds, before he let her pick up the staff and try it herself.

 _Of course, she had chosen to try it on him_.

"This feels rather pleasant" Charles said with his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of being healed by no less than Mercy.

"Just don't get _too_ pleased, dude" Jonah mocked yet again, every time losing Angela's approvement more and more.

She didn't want to think that she had made a mistake by choosing Jonah, because he usually wasn't such a jerk, but now, in front of such a special guy, he had to act like that? Making Charles feel bad with himself isn't gonna do anything good, doesn't he know that?

"Don't listen to him, Charles. I'm glad my work feels good, it's the reason why I've been working so hard" Charles smiled, and Jonah seemed to take the hint, backing up a little bit, making some kind of conversations with Winston.

"And that, I know, Angela" He sighed once she stopped healing him, "This staff is just my attempt of making everything easier for you" He confessed with a shy smile, "I don't think most of the people realise how hard you work, but I do. And I'll try my best to make it easier for you, even if it's just a little bit" His smile grew into a toothy grin, "If I can get you to smile every time, to let you rest more, and to go earlier to bed, then every single drop of sweat I drop from working on these things will be worth it" He stepped a bit closer to her, and flipped something in the staff, "You forgot to turn off the shield activator" He chuckled, "The only problem with it is that the two who are inside the shield can't communicate if it's not with one another, since the shield blocks sounds and everything, you know, if someone like Lucio wants to use sonic attacks or whatev-" _She hugged him again_.

"Thanks you" She said, her arms around his torso, trapping him in a bear hug...a quick, bear hug. It only lasted a second or two, but it was more than enough for Charles, "I...I really have to go now, been way to long outside the hospital…" She looked around nervously, finding a shocked Jonah and a proud Winston looking at them, before she turned her head to face him again, this time her hand looking for something on her pocket, "B-But you can, uhm...call me or, message me? I usually take little breaks in the hospital, I can reply then and- ah, I've got to go!" She quickly waved a goodbye at Winston and ran away from there, Jonah following behind her, questioning her for everything she did in the last few seconds.

"Well, boy. Seems that you've done more than just _get her attention_ , huh?" Charles's friend and tutor told him with a smirk on his face as he headed towards the exit of the room.

Charles looked at his hand, and realised she had given him a little card with her number and name, as well as the name of the hospital she worked almost all day and everything.

He smiled and held it up in the air with a successful look on his face before throwing himself onto his bed. Falling asleep faster than ever.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Somewhere in El Dorado._

Everyone was- And with that, it meant Bruce, Lena and Widow- were walking around Widow's place, not looking for stuff, but just packing it up. Everything, or well, everything that was actually important to Widowmaker.

"Do you really, reeeeally need this much clothes?" Lena complained with a mountain of clothes in her arms, hardly walking with it towards one of Widow's suitcases, dropping everything on it, exhausted, "Jesus Christ, I've never used so many clothes in my whole life" Widow chuckled.

"It is not my fault that you are a tomboy" She mocked Lena while fondling her clothes, fitting them inside her suitcase.

"I'm not a tomboy!" She groaned again, standing up to look for her little heat generator, "Bruce!" Another loud groan could be heard from Widow's bedroom.

"What now, Lena? I know you're not dumb, nor an annoyance" Widow laughed.

"Am I a tomboy?" She questioned him with a frown on her face, while looking at Bruce's back. He was looking for more clothes now that Lena had taken all the… _interesting_ stuff from there.

"A tomboy?...Hmmm" He turned around to check her, his eyes travelling from her hair to her yellow socks, "Short hair? Checked" He ruffled her hair with affection, earning a smile, "Piercings? Checked" He played with her metal piercings that she had in her ear, "Do I have to mention the fact that you're wearing _my_ Last of us t-shirt?" Her face flustered, and she looked away quickly.

"B-But you said it looked good on me" Bruce chuckled and stepped closer to her, lifting her chin with his hand, placing a kiss on her lips.

"And you do, Lena. Doesn't mean you aren't a tomboy" He snickered, "Doesn't mean I love you any less than ever. If anything, every time I feel your warm body all on me, I fell more for you" He kissed her again, but this time pushing her away softly, "Now go, hello Widow so we can get out of this place and return to our paradise, okay?" Lena nodded and walked towards the door, exiting it with a smile on her face.

She returned to the main place, her smile just growing wider every time she sensed Bruce's scent on her.

"So?" Widow questioned her, already done with the whole mountain of clothes.

"I'm a tomboy" Lena accepted it with a smile, shocking Widowmaker a bit, "But Bruce loves me that way, so I don't mind"

Widowmaker blinked a few times before laughing again.

 _I guess,_ Widow thought…

 _That's what love actually looks like, huh._


	12. A story of many stories (Drabbles)

**This are some little spin offs I made, It's just that I have writer's block lmao. And also too many stories.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _-Bruce is indeed a mysterious man-_

Lena had one of those days, in which she had to go outside, help people around the city, hate people around the city, and, of course, curse people around the city.

London was _just like that_ for people that didn't like her appearance.

 _Although she couldn't care less about their opinion._

"I'm home!" She yelled exhausted as she opened the door, with some bags full of groceries in her hands, "Bruce! Come help me with these, you wanker!" She cursed him playfully as she placed the bags on the floor.

When she heard no reply, she blew some air from her nose and stomped her feet until she reached their room and opened the door abruptly.

In a matter of fact, Bruce was there, all his body spread on the bed while he stared at the ceiling (That had a british flag on it).

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" She asked him hiding a chuckle under her breath.

He turned to see her slowly, and smiled.

"Imagining something" She couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"What're you imagining, love?" She said while giggling.

His serious face and dozed eyes looked at her with no emotions.

" _Waterloo…"_

"You've lost the plot"

"At least I didn't lose the war…" She quickly jumped onto him to kiss him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

- _Bruce's first step towards perversion (With Lena's approval)-_

Lena and Bruce were currently deep into their cuddling session, with an empty snack bowl and some sodas in front of the sofa they were both sitting on.

Lena was leaning full on Bruce, her arms wrapped around his neck while she kissed him, and she was happy she could feel his hands resting on her back.

"Hey...Len-Mphhhb" She shushed him with another kiss, giggling when he dozed off from her hands caressing his hair.

"Wot?" She asked him when she needed some air and therefore separated her lips from his own.

"Are we uh….making out?" She snorted, and a chain of giggles attacked her.

 _Her boy was finally walking forward._

"Awwww, lil' ol' Bruce wants to make out?" He blushed and turned his face away from her, making Lena's whole heart wiggle, and she shook her head with a smile, "No, we aren't making out, love" He bite his lower lip and she knew that face too well not to do something about it, "Yes, I've made out with boys before" She touched his cheek, "And girls, too. If that makes you feel better" He chuckled and turned again to see her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just don't have any experie-mphhh" She tried kissing his anxiety away, "Nor am I good looki-mphh" She kissed him again, "Nor do I have the biggest p-mphh" His eyes widened as he felt her tongue entering his mouth and suddenly his eyes were closed again and he was trying to, kind of, kiss back with the same intensity.

She smiled into their kiss when she felt his hands travelling her lower back, slowly sliding down until he reached her waist, and felt the end of her pants. He was going to stop there, as per usual, but she wasn't going to let that happen.

She leaned forwards, deepening the kiss, and with one hand, she took one of his own and placed it on her butt.

She made him squeeze her buttcheek hard, and she even moaned in their kiss.

 _She didn't expect him to growl._

She slightly separated from him, and with surprised eyes she let out a chuckle.

"Love, that was so _hot_ " She smiled as she felt her lower part trembling a bit, "And don't you dare thinking low of yourself" She smacked his cheek playfully, "You know I don't mind your lack of experience, You. know. It." He sighed and nodded, but she knew anxiety, she knew it almost too well and knew that it was harder than just sighing and nodding, "And bloody hell, if you're bad looking then I must look like a fokin' twat" He actually laughed at that one and Lena felt that maybe she was actually helping in his problems, "And, Bruce, for the love of everything, you are worried about _size?_ Fucking hell, I'm _gay_ , Love! I can even _live_ without a _bloody_ todger" She shook her head, "Rumpy-Pumpy isn't just about sizes, for foks sake, it's about a lot more and I'll teach you everything, love" She kissed him one more time, "Just never think low of yourself, okay? I bet at the end you'll make me lose the plot in bed without even using yer John Thomas" She slightly yelped when he smacked her bum.

"Lena!" He scolded her and she giggled playfully, snuggling into his chest, her arms now wrapped around her own legs making her look like a little ball.

They kept silence, the only sound that could be heard was the BF1 menu music and Bruce's hard breath.

"And love" He hummed as he tried to calm down from their _kind of_ make out session, "You should squeeze my butt more often"

He laughed and hummed again.

…

"And smack me"

"Lena!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _-Lena likes to show off Bruce-_

 _Angela's house-9:30pm_

Sleepovers were something Angela did every month with all of the girl members of Overwatch, and allies too.

Lena wasn't that much of a fan of those sleepovers, since it always end on them talking about their one night stands or their adventure with men, and whilst she did have some adventures with men before, and even some one night stands, it wasn't her thing, and now with Bruce she doesn't even think about that stuff.

Still so, she attended to this one, because Bruce made her go, telling her that she needed some girly time and that he needed some time to play single player games. And so she obliged, because she loved him, and only because of that.

"I'm glad you decided to come this time, Lena" Angela greeted her with a pillow between her arms. They were currently in Angela's sala, which was a bit bigger than her own sala, with a big plasma TV and a DVD player, as well as a little fireplace below the TV and some other fancy stuff Lena didn't even dare looking at its price, "You have a lot of things you've been hiding from us, little one" Lena looked at all the women that were standing around her in a single room.

Mei was there, with a cute penguins pajama.

Fareeha was there too, with a grey tank top a size too small for her, and her black panties.

Zarya was there too, wearing a pink, cute pajama and a small little stuffed animal who she named .

Dva was there too, but she wasn't paying attention, she was just concentrated on her DS, making some comments about how the game sucks from time to time.

And that was it, that was the whole female group, and of course, there was another group, the _mixed_ group, but that one wasn't one she liked, with things ending a bit more hardcore than just a little confession time.

"So, Lena" Angela placed her hand on Lena's shoulder, "Who is he?" She asked her and suddenly all the attention, including Dva's, was on her.

She blushed and made herself as small as possible.

"He is...uh, he's Bruce?" She laughed nervously, "He's my boyfriend and partner" She could hear some "oooh" and "awwww", "And I love him" She dropped the L bomb on them and everyone suddenly went quiet.

"Wait" Dva interfered before anyone could say anything, "It's actually about love?" Lena nodded eagerly with a dumb smile on her face as her mind started thinking about what her boy was doing at that moment.

"I haven't heard that word in a while, though" Fareeha said and ran a hand through her hair, "Are you sure it is?" Lena nodded again.

"I'm absolutely, one hundred percent sure I love him" She assured them, and she knew what was coming next.

"And what do you love about him, huh? Is it his way of being?" Mei asked her with a smile on her face, clearly happy for her friend.

"His face? Although he isn't that good looking, for me at least?" Fareeha questioned her too.

"Is he fit?" Zarya asked her too with amusement.

"Maybe he's intelligent?" Angela asked her with a little image of a certain someone invading her mind the moment she said that.

"Or is it his dick?" Everyone turned to see Dva, who just shrugged, "I mean I personally wouldn't date micro thingies" Everyone shook their heads in disapproval at the teenager, "So I'm guessing maybe it's a nice one" Everyone chuckled.

" _Too young too dumb to realise"_ Mercy sang in order to mock Dva, who just shrugged again and returned to her game, but keeping an ear into the conversation, curious about Lena's response.

"Well, Mei is right, I love Bruce's way of being. He's so amazing you wouldn't understand anything! He cares so much about everything, he loves me and accepts me for who I am, even with this hair" She pointed her short boyish hairstyle, "Nor my piercings nor my liking for girls, nor anythin', he just loves me and I think everyday I realise how much does that actually means because I feel it now" She smiled at herself, "I love him because he's honest with me, and I bet you all know how weird it is for guys to be honest with their girls, but he is" She nodded, "He is! If he wants anything, he asks for it. If he feels something, he says it, he tries for me, even when I know sometimes he's drowning in anxiety I know he tries his best and it's just amazing how he does it for me" Her mind wandered to those times when even she went too far but he handled it well, "Even when sometimes I get a bit too clingy in public, with just a few words everything is okay again, and I think that's gobsmacking because you guys maybe don't know how hard it is to handle anxiety, and now that he is in another _universe_ , he must be going through a lot of shite and he has to put up with _my own_ shite and I just- I just-" Angela calmed Lena down, knowing too well her bits of panic attacks she gets sometimes, "Thanks, love" Angela nodded and stepped away, letting her continue, "And he is good looking! For me he's so handsome and cute, he's just adorable, really" She giggled as Fareeha nodded, seeming to be rethinking her view of Bruce, "And oh, he is fit! He's short but he's fairly fit, with abs and everything, just my liking to be honest" Zarya smiled, and nodded at Lena's answer, "And Dva, well...we uhm…" Mercy shook her head.

"Lena, don't tell me you guys haven't…" The Brit shook her head with a giant blush.

"Lena, what if he isn't enough for you? What would you do then? Even if you love him, like, I wouldn't be able to stand not having proper _anything_ for so much time" Lena's lower lip started quivering.

 _They don't understand_.

"It's not about sex with him" She replied abruptly, "It's about everything else he does for me, and for the record, I've felt him get a hard on before and I think he's more than enough for me, okay? And even if he had a micro John Thomas I wouldn't even care because I love him, and I would find another way to be satisfied, I would and _will_ teach him everything, every secret, every single thing I like while doing it, because I know he can get me off anytime, even without using his little friend down there"

Her friends whistled and clapped slowly at her, with a smile on their faces.

"Damn you do love him a lot" Lena nodded at Mercy's comment, "Well, good for you" Lena nodded again with a hum.

"You could say you're bees knees, love" Fareeha tried copying Lena's accent and slangs, making everybody burst into laughter.

…

"Wait, does that means he hasn't popped his cherry yet?"

 _Well, so much for showing off her boyfriend._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

 **That's pretty much the stories I've made while having this bloody writers block, someone gimme a gun so I can kill someone, Jesus Christ**

 **Loves!- PawsLover**


	13. Bloody hell

Travelling was always, _always_ uncomfortable for Bruce. Always. Even when he was short, and he didn't take that much space in a seat, he always moves, and fidgets, and has to change positions every few minutes.

Now, the slipstream wasn't by any means small, and he could move as much as he wanted, but still, something was _off_ , and he felt much more uncomfortable than just flying in a normal airplane.

Apparently, you could only use the warp in time feature once every 24 hours, according to Lena. So they had to suffer the usual 12 hour trip to actually reach their desire place without getting detected by any governments or anything of that sort. Which was something Bruce had expected.

He didn't expect Widowmaker to fall asleep on him.

See, the slipstream was spacious, sure. But that was because there were no people in it, just Lena, Widow and Bruce. And whilst it did have two large seats, one of them was occupied by Widow's luggage, and the other by him, and the now sleepy, Widowmaker.

Of course, knowing her by all those fanfics, research and stuff he did in his other universe, he could tell she was most certainly _not asleep_ , which wasn't a good thing, like, at all.

"She's doing this to make me angry" Lena said without taking her eyes out of the...sky, "But y'know what, love?" Bruce turned his head a bit to see her.

She stood up and Bruce almost choked.

"W-Wait, Lena. Who's gonna fly the slipstream if you're NOT THERE?" She giggled and pointed out a button that was shining red.

"Auto-Pilot, love. Things of the future" She mocked him as she walked towards him with a smirk.

"Wait, what're you doing?" He questioned her when she sat right next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Nothin'! Nothin', just…" She kissed him deeply, her tongue quickly forcing her way into his mouth, making him yelp in surprise. He wasn't ready for that kind of kiss, even though she's done it before and so has he, "Enjoyin' _my_ boyfriend" Bruce gulped at the way she looked at him.

Oh he was hers, completely.

Widow was either actually asleep or not caring at all, the only thing that could be heard was her slow breath that hit Bruce's leg, and he could feel her chest raising and then getting small again every time she took a breath.

Lena got herself comfortable, too. She rested her head on his shoulder and curled into a small ball, with her arms around her legs.

Bruce wondered if he was actually in heaven, with two of the hottest girls of Overwatch using his body as a pillow, and eventually fell asleep on Lena's fluffy yet spiky hair.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Widowmaker woke up to a stinging feeling on her chest, and got up from her comfortable position rather abruptly, but she didn't wake up anyone.

She placed a hand on her chest and started taking deep breaths. She was having an attack again.

Attacks were something she had the moment she started feeling again, and she understood the reason. It was her consciousness, that after all the merciless murders she's done, was getting guilty. It was hard, and cold, and she felt extremely bad. It almost _hurt_ , as if the feeling was hitting her right in the gut.

She considered leaving for a second, with her mind telling her that she didn't deserve the help she was getting from those who were before her enemies, but a hand stopped her from even moving away from the couple that was snuggling next to her.

It was Bruce's hand, and apparently he was an active sleeper. He was touching her thigh, caressing her, as if he knew she was going through an attack. She turned to look at them both, part of her enjoying the affection she was getting.

She smiled. Bruce had a normal, sleepy face with his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open, soft snores coming out of it. And that chick Oxton was using his shoulder as some kind of support while she slept like a curled ball of energy. Oxton was smiling, letting out unconscious giggles every so often, telling Widow how much she loved being with that boy.

Widow sighed and took Bruce's hand off her thigh, chuckling as the band seemed to keep moving any ways, and decided that maybe she could put that into better use.

She scooted over closer to him, and returned to her previous position. Sleeping on his lap, but this time, she placed his hand on her head, almost forcing him for unconsciously caress her hair.

She dozed off faster than what she'd expected, and soon she was asleep again, this time without that hurting feeling in her chest anymore.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lena woke up as she felt the need to check on the flight, like a normal, decent pilot. She grinned as the first thing she saw after opening her eyes was Bruce sleeping, and then growled at Widowmaker, who was still in the same position she was when Lena fell asleep.

 _His hand is on her head_ , She _almost_ growled again, but remembered it was just an instinct Bruce had. She looked at him again, all peaceful and sleepy, and the urge to kiss him again appeared on her chest.

She didn't fight it, instead just letting herself kiss his cheek before leaving to the cockpit.

She noticed it's been just 8 hours since the flight started, and that they still had another 4 hours to go. She sighed. She usually loved flying, because she could do tricks, and go fast. But with Bruce there she didn't want to risk anything, since he told her he wasn't the biggest fan of flying.

She turned back to see the two of them sleeping on each other, and jealousy touched her again. _She hated that feeling._ She stared at them both, knowing none of them were actually fully asleep. They couldn't be.

She knew Bruce couldn't, and she's seen him wake up every few hours just to fall asleep again. That's just how anxiety worked for him. Always worried, always aware of everything unless she was there, caressing his hair under their own sleeves and heat, making him feel safe in such a dangerous world.

And she knew Widow wasn't fully asleep, because she was a professional killer. A professional _sniper,_ for that matter. So of course she wouldn't be able to fully fall asleep next to _anybody_. But a jealous part of her thought that maybe Bruce's magic could make Widow sleep like that, but she dismissed the thought instantly, not wanting the jealous part of her to take over again.

They still had a long time before arrival, and she could easily go back to her own small heat provider and sleep on him again, maybe even kiss him for a bit. But she decided not to, and she instead took responsibility and texted Winston.

" _Love, we have a guest with us, better prepare your arse_ " She giggled as she noticed his status changing to _typing…_ immediately.

" _What do you mean guest, Lena?"_ She could even _hear_ his groans.

" _A special, cold guest"_ She giggled as she closed her own phone before Winston could say anything that changed her mind about everything she's doing right now.

"Oxton" She heard a little whisper calling her name, and turned to find Widowmaker fully awake, sitting straight and classy as always, next to Bruce, "I think _cherie_ is having some bad dreams"

She blinked in confusion before standing up from the cockpit and heading to Bruce.

"His heartbeat...it's increasing" Lena's eyes widened and she moved her hands harshly in the air.

"Oh, no, no. Wake him up! Wake him up!" Widow nodded and without hesitation slapped him, making him yelp and stand up right away, saluting Widowmaker with closed eyes and opened mouth.

Widowmaker almost laughed. _Almost._

"I always wake him up when he's like that, because he's having some horrible nightmares" Lena explained Widow, who just nodded while looking at Bruce taking a seat again, "Right, love?" Bruce nodded as he positioned himself in a comfortable position to fall asleep again, "Night, love" He slowly nodded again as sleep took him away, Lena letting out a cute giggle as he did.

Her boy was a special boy indeed.

"You won't go back to sleep on his lap...Right?" Widow smiled at that and acted as she was about to, leaning just a bit closer to him, and Lena blinked in front of her, staring at her with her beautiful, hazel eyes, "Please don't" Widow smiled at her and returned to her last position.

"I won't, I do not need sleep anymore anyways" She shrugged as she stood up, letting her voluptuous body stretch to a point of making her bones do a little sound, "How much time left?" Lena sighed.

"Three hours" Lena said and sat next to Bruce, "And I'm not tired enough to go back to sleep, so I guess I'm stuck here with you" She didn't like her own rude tone, but she couldn't help it, she still wasn't used to Widow being...not Widow.

"We better kill time, then" Lena nodded, and Widow turned to see Bruce, "How did you two meet?" She asked Lena, already knowing Bruce's version of how he and Lena met.

Lena perked up at that.

"Oh well, I guess I could tell you a thing or two…" She smirked, "It's story time, you lil' spider!" She grinned and Widow shushed her with a gesture when she noticed Bruce almost waking up from all the noise, "Oh...oh sorry, love… Anyway, it all started with a little blink and a lot of light…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They reached London faster than what they had expected, with Lena telling Widow every single detail of how she'd met the most amazing guy in her life, and Widow just sit there, next to a sleeping Bruce and listened to her.

They landed in a little hangar in London, next to Lena's apartment complex...Or, Bruce's and Lena's apartment complex, and after having a hard time waking Bruce up, they quickly made their way up to Lena's.

"Wait, you don't have a place to stay, right?" Bruce asked Widow while waiting for the elevator to take them up.

Widow shook her head.

"Oh, well, you can stay with us 'till you find somewhere to stay!" Bruce claimed happily without even asking for Lena's permission.

"Wait, but, Bruce-" He winked at her and she shut her mouth.

 _Oh bloody hell._


	14. Gray ceilings and sparkling eyes

It was upsetting, if anything, how things had gone.

Weather gray as the mood itself, it had not taken much time before Chronal Disassociation affected him, and honestly enough, he felt lost.

One second turned to hours, one hour turned to seconds and yet the sun wouldn't appear and the clock would only move from _12:00 A.M._ to _12:01 A.M._ as he tried relaxing, Lena's head on his shoulder, peace induced soft snores coming out of her mouth.

He had been out for not more than 38 hours, and yet, when they entered the apartment filled with memories that have happened over the course of the days he'd spent there, he felt as a kid seeing Christmas after a year of waiting for it to come.

He could slightly detect the sound of television being used outside their room and his mind recalled the events of the day.

Stupidly enough, he had managed to invite to their own safe haven, Lena's apartment, a self proclaimed ex-assassin and Talon member, without even consulting Lena about it.

Having her head resting so adorably on his shoulder made him feel sick.

He tried removing himself to no avail, Lena's limbs all already a tangled mess around his own slim body, and whilst a part of him told him he didn't have a right to complain, the guilt was slowly devouring him.

Closing eyes and letting sighs leave the deepest parts of his lungs, he berated himself again, maybe to distract himself from time running insane, maybe because he needed to assure himself he had been a complete imbecile.

How dare he?

The woman was an ex-professional assassin trained nowhere else than the most dangerous group that has ever touched earth, and he had invited her over.

And more importantly, she had been the one that caused Lena's pain after King Row's fiasco, thing that he was very _aware_ it still haunted the brit's mind more often that he'd like it to, and he invited her.

He invited Widowmaker without a second thought.

Fairly enough, Amelie had changed for good, but he knew what PTSD meant to Lena and he could even feel the sting in her chest every time she caught sight of the purple skinned woman.

And yet _he had invited her over_.

He could hear it, the television on its lowest level just outside was enough for him to realize that Amelie was still fully awake and conscious.

He had to admit, he was grateful. Amelie was fully aware of the value her own self possessed and had offered herself to keep guards up for the rest of the night, fearing for a crawling shadow to appear around the house unannounced, or for footsteps to be heard around an empty dining room.

If he were a little right on his mind, he would have offered to keep her company for the all-nighter session, since it was obvious from the beginning that Chronal Dissasociation wasn't going to let him sleep for half a second, but his heart had known better.

Lena was obviously in the need of affection, and it wasn't until she sighed happily in the crook of his neck, slim body pressed against slim body, al those hours ago, that he realized he had been ditching her for the exotic, purple skinned woman.

He smiled sadly at the ceiling when she snuggled closer to him, finding that sweet spot between his neck and his collarbone and kissing it softly, letting her lips linger on his sensitive skin for what for her were seconds and for him were eons.

"Babe, you're thinkin' out loud" She whispered groggily into his ears and if it weren't for the funny pitch she delivered, he'd have had shivers up his spine.

He hummed in response if only to let her know she was right, but she didn't pull away.

Her hand reached his wrist and tapped on the item that was currently keeping him in the same timeline as anybody else.

"Is it bothering' ya?" She still cared about him, even when half her brain was in the world of the dreamers.

"I managed to difference seconds and minutes, it's only a matter of time before I realize a day doesn't go by every time I blink" She giggled and caressed his arm with thin, soft fingers, making comforting circles around his skin to calm his atrocious mind.

"The less you think about it, the faster it goes away, dear" Advice wasn't something he seeked, but the way she said it told him it was something that worked for her. And if it worked for her, then it should work for him as well, "Maybe not closing your eyes yet, but just...keep thinking about other stuff?" He turned, already tired of looking at the white ceiling, to find the girl of his dreams looking at him, a smile on her face as her eyes sparkled with something close to kindness, something close to delight.

Happy to be there, with him.

"Go back to sleep, pretty woman" She giggled again and nodded before burying her head in the crook of his neck, tangle her soft limbs around his body and mumble a sweet dreams.

Gods, he could feel his own smile appearing on his face. He was too deep in love.

In love with a crazy british hero, that is.

 **Hi! This one was short, and mostly to announce that I am back from such long hiatus I didn't announce lol.**

 **You can probably see my style may have changed a little?**

 **I hope I have improved a bit as well.**

 **That's it for me, if there's still people looking forward to the story, leave a review! :D very much appreciated.**

 **Paw 3**


End file.
